Harry Seto Kaiba, the Next King of Games
by kankuro236
Summary: Harry Potter, tired of the death and destruction uses a spell to de-age himself and go to a different world. Enter Harry Seto Kaiba the heir to Kaiba Corporation and the next King of Games. Read as Harry goes through duel academy to build his own legend!
1. Chapter 1

**Now I know that I probably shouldn't start a new story right now as I still have my Harry Potter/Pokémon crossover but this story idea has been stuck in my head for the last couple of days and just wouldn't get out. This may be because I have been playing the Yu-Gi-Oh games lately but here is my story. Also this is my first real story as my HP/Pokemon story is co-written by Sea-Breeze-In-July, so I hope that everyone likes my first story that is by myself. Now I will be using cards up to 5ds because I don't know the cards before that well enough. But the events of 5ds have not yet happened. Though I will be using some elements from 5ds besides just the cards. With that said I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter. With that lets get on with the story.**

* * *

Harry Potter was tired. He was tired of all the fighting and all of fear and sorrow that came with war. He was tired of being paranoid and wondering where the next attack would come from. After Harry had killed Voldemort rather than the war ending like he thought and hoped that it would, it instead just grew worse. The Death Eaters and the rest of the dark forces along with a good portion of the Ministry of Magic fought harder against the Order of the Phoenix and the forces of the light. Harry himself had become the Supreme Commander of the forces of light. He had Neville and Ron as his top two generals and right hand men. For a while the light was winning the war against the dark.

That was until an ambush took out Neville and 20 of his men. It was then discovered that the Light had a traitor in their ranks as time after time the dark would ambush the troops and foil their traps destroying the morale of the light. After he had his top spy, Daphne Greengrass, search for who was feeding information to the dark dig to discover who it was he got an answer that left him heartbroken. The spy against the light was none other than Ginny Weasley. He would never forget his and the rest of his friends shock and sadness that one of their best friends and someone who was a high ranking leader would betray them. It hurt Harry a great deal as she was his first love and true girlfriend. They had never gotten back together due to the war growing but he still had feelings for her. They had confronted her and captured her and Harry would never forget what she had said to him when he visited her in her prison.

* * *

**Flashback**

_**Harry walked into the prison that was built into the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, Number 12 Grimmauld Place. He walked to a cell that was guarded personally by his two of his top elites; the elites were the original members of the DA. The two nodded to him and stepped aside as he opened the door. There sitting on the cot that was placed in the cell was his former girlfriend and a woman that Harry still had feelings for, Ginny Weasley. He just looked at her for a few minutes before he asked the question that was on his mind since he discovered that she was the spy, "Why?" That was all he wanted to know. Why did she betray her friends and family? Why did she betray him?**_

_**She raised her head and looked him in the eye and appeared to study him, as if trying to decide if he was worthy of her answering him. Finally she opened her mouth to answer. "Why? Because I have never truly been on your side. I have never stood for the light. I was originally neutral to the entire thing until my 6**__**th**__** year at Hogwarts. That was the year that everything changed. You left me and I was broken inside. You left us all to suffer at the hands of the Carrows and Snape and never once did you help us in anyway. That's when I realized that the so-called 'Chosen One' was not as great as everyone thought that he was. You went on a wild goose chase while we suffered the consequences of your actions. That was when I realized that if you were the best that the light had to offer then maybe the light was not that great and following you would just lead to my death, just like you have had a hand in the death of all your family. Sirius, Remus, Tonks, your Mother, your Father, Dumbledore, all of them have died because of you. Even your friends have died because of you. You would have just lead to my death and I for one enjoy living. So I turned away from the light and accepted the darkness." After finishing her rant she turned away from him and laid down on her cot.**_

_**Harry stood their speechless at what she had said and turned and walked out of the cell without another word.**_

**End flashback**

* * *

Ever since that day Harry had doubts about himself. He had never told anyone what Ginny had said to him when he talked to her and tried to put her words out of his mind, but the words never left his mind and he started to lose confidence in himself. The war just got worst when the muggles discovered the war. After about 2 years of fighting the muggles finally discovered the wizarding world. They did what many wizards had feared that they would do and decided that it would be best to exterminate the all of wizarding kind.

With that a new war had started. This time there were 3 sides, the light, the dark, and the muggles. Harry lost many more friends during this war than the last one. This new war lasted 3 years and was much more bloody. Luna, Seamus, Dean, Lavender, and the Patil twins were killed when the Muggles bombed Hogsmeade after the enchantments around it and Hogwarts broke. Bill, Fleur, and Charlie died during an attack by Death Eaters on the dragon preserve that Charlie worked on while Bill and Fleur came to visit. George, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, and Oliver Wood, all members of the original Quidditch team that Harry was on died during a muggle assault on Diagon Alley. Percy had died along with Arthur during an attack at Ministry. Molly had died shortly afterwards committing suicide. Andromeda and his godson, Teddy, had been captured and killed by the Death Eater.

And the latest two deaths had hit him the hardest. Ron and Hermione had both been captured by muggles and executed publically. He remembered watching as they were laid up to the gallows that had been placed in the center of Diagon Alley after the muggles had taken it over. He remembered watching as Ron held his head high and proud as he walked to his death and looking fearlessly at the crowd, while Hermione also held her head high and proud both ignoring the jeers and insults that the crowd shouted at them. He watched in horror as they had the ropes put around their necks and tightened and the way their bodies hung lifelessly. Their deaths broke him.

Harry just wanted it all to stop. He was sick of it. He wanted life to change. So he searched for a way to change it all. He spent the next 5 years in hiding and searching for a way to change. Finally he came across a spell. The spell would de-age him and transport him to another world. He did not know how much it would de-age him or what the world that he would go to would be like but that was a risk that he would take. Life had become too much for Harry to take so he decide to do the spell.

Harry carefully prepared himself and the room for the spell. It required many runes surrounding a circle that Harry was to sit in to perform the spell. It was time and Harry was ready he sat in the center of the circle and spoke the spell, his voice hoarse and rough sounding from disuse, "**mittere me de hoc mundo**!", and channeled as much magic as he could into the spell as the runes as circle began to glow a bright white color before with a brilliant flash of light, he vanished. At 27 years of age the battle-worn, paranoid, world weary, Harry Potter vanished.

* * *

Seto Kaiba was considered a prideful man and also heartless by some. But in reality he wasn't as bad as some thought he was. He simply didn't care what people thought of him. Also he had reason to be prideful as he owned a huge company and was one of the greatest duelist in the world second only to the King of Games, his rival, Yugi Muto. He got the shock of his life when he walked into his office and found a small bundle of blankets lying on his desk. At first he thought that it was some stupid attempt at a joke and walked over to the bundle of blankets to see what it was. Looking inside he got a huge shock as he saw a small baby sleeping with a piece of paper in his hands. The baby had a tuft of black hair on its head and a small lightning bolt on its forehead. Kaiba looked at the small child in shock with his thoughts racing wildly, 'Why is there a baby on my desk? Who's child is this? What is going on?' were just some of the thoughts going through his head. Now Kaiba was normally a calm, composed person who thought out everything, but it's not every day that you find a baby sitting on your desk.

He took the small paper that was in the child's hand to see what was on it to discover that it only had one word 'Harry' on it. "Hmmm….I would guess that is your name little one." Kaiba mused to himself, he had always had a soft spot for children, "Now what are you doing here on my desk?" Kaiba asked knowing that he would get no answer. Kaiba knew that nobody could get into his office unless he was in there and permitted them to come in so he wondered how the boy could get into his office. Kaiba decide to search the city's hospital computers to see if any children had been born that matched Harry's description. After finding none Kaiba decide to continue searching for anything that could lead him to the boy's parents.

After 3 hours of searching and still finding nothing Kaiba decided that it was hopeless and gave up. He then looked at the small boy and wondered when he would wake up. As if his thoughts alone had caused the boy to awaken, he heard a small yawn and the baby opens his eyes and look at him questioningly. The baby's eyes were a brilliant emerald green color. The baby studied Seto for a minute before giggling and holding his arms out to Kaiba, indicating that he wanted to be picked up. Kaiba lifted the baby up and held him in his arms.

"Hello there little one my name is Seto Kaiba. How did you get in my office?" he asked the small child again knowing that he wouldn't get an answer. Kaiba thought about it and decide that he would take care of Harry, at least until he discovered who the child's parents were.

For the next 2 months Kaiba took care of Harry while looking for any inkling of who his parents were. Mokuba was shocked when his older brother brought a baby home but after Seto explained the situation to him understood and helped his older brother and grew to adore Harry. Yugi and the others also were shocked when they discovered Harry, but again after hearing what had happened they agreed to help take care of him and find out who his parents were. They too grew to adore Harry. Finally Kaiba gave up on the search after discovering nothing. Kaiba decided to have a conversation with Mokuba as he had decided what he would but he wanted to see if Mokuba would be ok with it.

So one night after putting Harry down to sleep he called Mokuba to his office. "What is it Seto what do you want to talk to me about?" Mokuba asked as he sat down in the chair in front of Kaiba's desk. "This is about Harry-"Kaiba began before he was cut off, "What about him? Did you find his parents?" Mokuba asked with a little bit of worry in his voice. Seto picked up on the worry in his voice and inwardly smiled before continuing, "No I have not found his parents. I was actually thinking of adopting him and decided to ask what your opinion of me doing that is. So what do you think?" Kaiba asked his younger brother.

Mokuba looked at his brother for a minute and stayed silent as if thinking before he broke into a large grin, "I would love that Seto!" he exclaimed with joy in his voice. Seto allowed himself a rare smile before saying, "That's a relief, I will have the papers ready by next week." He informed his little brother. With that Kaiba sent his little brother to bed before he called to have the papers set up. A week later Harry officially became Harry Seto Kaiba.

* * *

After being adopted into the Kaiba family Harry had become Seto's son. At first he was raised like just about any other baby. Except he had cooler things, even as a baby. Then he started to grow up as only Seto Kaiba's son would. He was taught how to duel at a young age by his father, and his uncles. Harry had a very large extended family. Besides his father and Mokuba, his uncle, he had Joey, Tristan, Yugi, and even Duke Devlin as his uncles. While his aunts were Mai Valentine, Joey's girlfriend, Téa, Yugi's girlfriend, and Serenity, Joey's sister. He had two grandfathers them being Pegasus, who was the crazy, unpredictable one, and Yugi's grandpa, Solomon. He was taught how to duel by his grandfathers, uncles, father, and Mai and was probably the best child at his age group.

Growing up Harry also became somewhat of an adrenaline junkie. It started with him driving his little Yellow Camaro as fast as he could down ramps and it grew until he eventually asked his father if he could build a dirt bike and go-kart track. Seto obliged his request and Harry loved spending any time that he was not with his large family, or studying, on the two tracks. He had even entered a couple of tournaments and won most of times he entered.

While growing up he adopted many of his father's personality traits. When he dueled he transformed into a ruthless person who would try his hardest to utterly destroy his opponents. While not caring at all about his opponents' monsters, he was very fond of his own and would react viciously if they were to be destroyed. He was also very protective of those he saw as family and refused to ever back down from a fight. Another thing that Harry had adopted from his father was his sense of fashion. When he went out with his father he usually wore dark blue jeans, a black sleeveless trench coat with a dark red long sleeve shirt underneath it. He also normally wore a pair of dark blue and black Nike Dunk Highs or a pair of black combat boots.

He was also home schooled and taught by some of the best tutors in the world. By the time he was 13 he could speak German, French, Spanish, Russian, and Latin. Latin was the easiest for him to learn out of all the languages strangely. He was also very interested in computers which his father taught him all about. Unfortunately, Harry took an interest in using his skills with computers to play pranks on people much to the secret amusement of his father, and the not-so-secret amusement of his uncles. But normally he only played pranks on people who annoyed him.

Harry was also had the ability to see duel monster spirits. He could talk to cards and the cards would respond to him and often he could be seen sitting somewhere just talking to cards. It was also discovered that Harry was Psychic Duelist. This meant that he could make the monsters real and inflict real damage. After it had first happened when he was having a training duel with his father when he was 8, Harry became so upset that he hid in his room for the rest of the day until his father assured him that he was fine and that he wasn't mad at Harry. After that Harry had learned to control his powers with the help of his entire family, he only now lost control of his powers if he became very angry. He was also given permission by his father to use his powers to defend himself if he ever needed to.

Harry was also talented on the guitar. He had learned to play when he was 7 and since then loved to just sit around and play guitar. Often if it was raining out, you could find him sitting on a window sill inside the Kaiba Corporation building playing. He had a collection of about 7 guitars. They ranged from electric to acoustic guitars. He had even written a couple of songs but he didn't have the greatest voice so he never sang them.

Another thing that he was skilled in was martial arts. His father had insisted in him learning how to defend himself without the use of his psychic powers. Harry started taking classes in Taekwondo and Capoeira. He wasn't an expert in either of them, but he was good enough to defend himself from anyone who would attempt to attack him. He had never entered any tournaments in either, but he had been recommended by his teachers a couple of times.

Now Harry was 15 and he was finally going to enter his father's school. The Duel Academy. It was on an island in the Pacific Ocean and he would have to take an entrance exam, but he wasn't worried he knew that he would pass. At Duel Academy is where he would start his legend. It was his goal to become the next King of Games and defeat both is father and his mentor. His journey to the top would start in two days when it was time for him to take his entrance exam at the Kaiba Dome.

* * *

**Well here is the first chapter of my story. Yes this is during GX. Now I hope you enjoy it. Also please PM anyone who has an idea for a deck that Harry would use. I do not want it to be a spellcaster deck and the deck can't have Blue Eyes White Dragon. So if you have any suggestions send me the deck recipe and the strategy on how to use it and I will take it into consideration. I have a couple of ideas for a deck but I want to see what other people can come up with. Another thing is that Harry won't just breeze past people he will struggle in his duels and lose some. He is just better than dueling than most seeing as he was trained by Kaiba, Yugi, Pegasus, and Joey, all 4 of which are great duelist, with Yugi being the King of Games, and Pegasus having created the game so keep that in mind. Also please read and review! Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so after a week of tedious research and using the Yu-Gi-Oh wiki, I have finally created made a decision on a deck. Now the deck that I am using is one that I have never seen used in any story before so it is somewhat unique. I thank everyone who sent in suggestions and deck recipes/ideas. Now onward with chapter 2.**

"Crap,Crap,Crap,Crap!" was the words coming out of the mouth of one Harry Kaiba as he sped down the streets of Domino City on his black Honda VFR1200F. The bike had been a gift from Harry's father for his 15th birthday. It was also one of the Harry's most prized possessions and he did not like other people touching it, especially after what he did to the last person who touched it without his permission, his family was still scared to touch the bike after that, except for his father. Seto was allowed to touch it and even ride because he had gotten it for Harry.

200FGGThe reason that Harry was in such a rush was because he was running late for his Duel Academy placement duel. Now he knew that he wouldn't be disallowed from dueling and entering the Academy because his father owned the place but he still didn't like to be late. He would have been on time if his aunts hadn't stopped him from leaving so that they could make sure that he looked 'perfect'. After they had finished they had shown him his reflection in a mirror and he honestly didn't think that he looked any different at all. Though he wasn't dumb enough to tell them that.

Finally though the stadium where the duel was going to take place came into site. Harry hurriedly parked his motorcycle before rushing to the check-in desk. "Harry Kaiba reporting." He said in a rush to the girl behind the desk. "Oh! right this way. You will duel right after the one currently going on the girl told him in a sweet voice ushering him inside. Rolling his eyes at the blatant show of favoritism, he walked past the girl into the stadium to see a duel taking place.

On one side was a kid attempting to get into the academy. The kid had brown hair that Harry thought looked like a Kuriboh, and was wearing a black jacket over a red shirt and had on black jeans. On his side of the field was the monster, Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (atk-2100 def-1200). He also had the field spell Skyscraper activated. The kid's opponent was something that Harry thought was from a nightmare. He had blonde hair, purple lipstick, a pink ruffled collar on his jacket, earrings, and a duel vest. This man was one that he had heard his father curse about numerous times, Dr. Vellian Crowler. On Crowler's field was an Ancient Gear Golem (atk-3000 def-3000), his legendary card.

Harry watched as the kid used Skyscrapers effect to give his Flame Wingman an extra 1000 attack points (2100-3100) before attacking the giant Golem (Crowler's lp- 2900). Then the kid used Flame Wingman's effect to inflict the Golem's attack points as damage to Crowler, ending the duel (2900-3000=0). Harry watched amused as the Golem broke apart and fell onto Crowler. That amusement continued as the kid jumped around cheering like an idiot. 'Hm... This kid acts like father describes Joey.' Harry thought to himself chuckling.

" you have one more duel to proctor." A voice over the intercom said before cutting off. A few moments later the intercom came back on, "Examinee 3 please come down to the duel zone." The voice said before the intercom cut off again. Harry abruptly stopped chuckling as his face became one of determination. This was his time. Time to show the world the next Kaiba. He walked down the steps and jumped over the railing, landing in a crouch on the floor of the duel area. While Harry walked over to where he was dueling, Crowler was having his own thoughts, 'Hmph, another slacker. Well this one won't be like the last. I will not lose due to a fluke and I will crush this pathetic delinquent.' Was what was going through Crowler's head as he prepared his duel vest for another duel.

As Harry arrived at his position, Crowler took the time to study him. The boy had shoulder length black hair that was very messy and looked windswept **(trying to describe his hair in 4****th**** movie, sorry if it's not great)**, he was wearing a black sleeveless trench coat with a red long sleeved shirt underneath, he also had on black jeans with motorcycle boots. On his arm he had a strange duel disk. It was not the standard one that was produced by Kaiba Corp., nor was it a duel vest like his, instead it was shaped like the wing of a Blue Eyes White Dragon. Crowler just foolishly dismissed the boy as a Seto Kaiba fan boy. The boy also had an air of confidence, charisma, and authority surrounding him that Crowler thought seemed familiar, though he just shrugged it off. In the stands a boy with spiky black hair and a long Obelisk Blue jacket **(its Chazz)** noticed just who Crowler was dueling and his eyes widened in shock. "So _he _is attending Duel Academy. This has gotten a whole lot more interesting." The boy with spiky hair mused to himself.

"Well Slacker I hope that you are prepared to lose this duel." Crowler said to Harry as he activated his duel disk. "I should be telling you the same thing Bonny." Harry shot back to the amusement of the watching students. "WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU TWERP?" Crowler roared furious. "You heard me. Now let's DUEL!" Harry said as he activated his duel disk. Both duelists drew 5 cards. In Harry's hand he had Valkyrie of the Nordic Ascendant, Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts, Vanadis of the Nordic Ascendant, Lightning Vortex, and Mirror Force. In Crowler's hand was Ancient Gear Golem, Heavy Storm, Statue of the Wicked, Statue of the Wicked, Emes the Infinity, and Ancient Gear Castle.

"Age before beauty." Harry told Crowler smirking as the man fumed. "Well, brat I will show you how we duel in the big leagues. First I play two cards face down before activating Heavy Storm (destroy all spell or trap cards on the field)," Crowler's two face downs were destroyed to reveal two copies of Statue of the Wicked (When this face-down card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Wicked Token" (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 4 /ATK1000/DEF 1000) on your side of the field).

**Up in the Stands**

"Jaden this is the same thing that he did in your duel!" A small kid with spiky light blue hair and glasses, his name was Syrus Truesdale, told Jaden, the boy who's hair looked like a Kuriboh. "I know Syrus he seems very fond of it. I guess we get to see that Golem again." Jaden replied to his spiky haired friend

In another part of the stands a girl with blond hair, wearing the standard Obelisk Blue girl's uniform, named Alexis Rhodes said to her companion, "I guess that we get to see Crowler's legendary monster twice in one day Zane." She said to the boy standing next to her who didn't respond, instead choosing to just continue watching the duel. This boy's name was Zane Truesdale, Syrus's older brother, he wore the standard Obelisk Blue uniform, except his jacket had a more pronounced collar and tighter sleeves, the bottom of the jacket was also pointed, he had blue spiky hair like his brother's except his was a darker shade of blue.

**Back at the Duel**

"Now I sacrifice my two tokens to summon my Ancient Gear Golem (lvl-8 atk-3000 def-3000)!" Crowler announced. He watched Harry's face hoping to see fear, he became frustrated though when Harry's face stayed in the same emotionless state it had been in since the duel began. He screamed mentally in frustration though he calmed realizing that he could easily beat this dumb Slacker. "I end my turn. Your turn Slacker." Crowler told Harry attempting to get a reaction out of him. He was annoyed though when Harry only raised his eyebrow in amusement.

"My turn. I draw!" Harry announced pulling a card from his deck as he did so. He looked at the card and saw that it was the card, Gleipnir, The Fetters of Finrir. Before he could do anything though he heard the sound of clicking boots on tile coming from behind. Turning his head he saw his father, Yugi, and Joey all standing at the end of the tunnel, though still out of the view of the crowd. Turning back to the duel he smirked saying, "I knew they would come. They haven't seen me use this deck yet."

"Now I believe it's my turn. First I summon my Valkyrie of the Nordic Ascendant to the field." After playing the card he watched as the little fairy appeared on the field in a gust of sparkles (lvl-2 atk-400/def-800). Crowler looked at the monster before laughing. "What is that little thing supposed to do to me? Throw sparkles at me?" Crowler got out while still laughing in amusement. In the stands the students were torn between puzzlement, knowing that Harry had something planned and wondering what it was, the other students were agreeing with Crowler and laughing. Kaiba narrowed his eyes at the teacher though he also wondered what his son had planned.

On the field the Valkyrie looked at Harry with tears in its eyes from being laughed at. "Aww don't worry little one they don't know how special you truly are, though they are about to find out because I activate your special ability." Harry said comforting the little fairy. "Special Ability?" Crowler said/asked. "Of course she has a special ability. You see when she is Normal Summoned, if your opponent controls a monster and you control no other cards, you can remove from play2 "Nordic" monsters from your hand to Special Summon 2 "Einherjar Tokens" (Level 4/ATK 1000/DEF 1000) in face-up Defense Position." Harry explained grinning. "Now I will just remove from play my Vanadis of the Nordic Ascendant and my Guldfaxe if the Nordic Beasts to special summon my Einherjar Tokens." Harry finished with a grin on his face.

Crowler and the other students who laughed at Valkyrie were stunned as two monsters that looked liked Valkyrie appeared on the field. Crowler was worried for a second before he realized something. "Hahahaha all that just for two more weak monsters. None of those weak things can defeat my Golem." Crowler said laughing at Harry's monsters. The students who had been wondering what Harry was planning, as well as his father, were even more stumped now than they were before.

"Who said that I was done?" Harry asked with a grin on his face. "Because now I activate Lightning Vortex, by discarding one card from my hand I can destroy all face up monsters that you control." Harry said gleefully before discarding his Chaos Sorcerer and watching in amusement at the look on Crowler's face as his Ancient Gear Golem, his 'Legendary Monster', was struck by lightning and destroyed. "Now experience the future of Duel Monsters as I tune my Valkyrie with my two tokens to Synchro Summon Odin, Father of the Aesir!" Harry shouted as Valkyrie turned into stars and then rings that the Tokens flew through before a bright light flashed causing everyone to look away, then the ground started to shake as the light cleared to reveal the ruler of Asgard towering over Harry(lvl-10/atk-4000/def-4000). "What is that THING?" Crowler shouted in fear as he trembled at seeing the mighty god. Around the stadium everyone was wondering what this monster was.

**Up in the Stands**

"Oh my gosh! Looking at that thing!" A hysterical Syrus shouted. "Whoa… it's so strong." Jaden said struck with awe. "I have no idea what that card is. I have never heard of this card before." Bastion Misawa, a very intelligent duelist who was sitting near Jaden and Syrus, said in shock of not having heard of the monster before and awe of its strength.

"Zane what is that thing? It's stronger than Crowler's legendary monster!" Alexis said. Zane gave no answer and for once his face didn't look emotionless like it usually did as his face was one of shock at seeing the strength of the giant god. 'That thing is amazing! This kid is truly unique, let's see how far he goes.' Were the thoughts that were going through Zane's head.

Chazz was also shocked as he saw the monster. 'W-w-w-w-w-what is that thing?' He thought in fear. 'It's the most powerful thing I have ever seen. Nothing in my deck could compare to that.'

**Back to the Duel**

Kaiba was also shocked at the power of the monster that his son possessed. It was stronger than his Blue Eyes! Though shocked he was also proud of his son for having such a powerful monster in his deck. After all this was the first time he had ever seen his son duel with the deck he was using.

Harry was smirking at the state that everyone was in after he had summoned his monster. He looked up at his monster with pride. He also remembered how he had gotten his Nordic cards.

**Flashback**

_**Harry had just arrived at his Grandfather Pegasus's castle to pick out his deck. It was just a week before he had the Duel Academy exam. He had come alone because he wanted to surprise his father and mentors when they saw it. He was let into the castle by the guards and walked back to the pool where he knew he would find Pegasus. Once he got to the pool he saw Pegasus, as he had excepted to, sipping wine while sitting in a chair watching the fish in the pool.**_

"_**Hello Grandfather." Harry said to announce his presence as he walked over to Pegasus. "Ahh… Hello there Harry-boy. I see that you are here to receive your deck." Pegasus said in his usual airy voice. "Yes sir, it's only a week until I have the exam." Harry replied. "Well let's get to it." Pegasus said.**_

_**The two walked down the halls of Pegasus's castle, talking about things. Harry told his grandfather about the recent pranks that he had pulled much to Pegasus's amusement. Finally they arrived at a door with a key pad. Pegasus walked over to it and put his eye in front of to be scanned, before he entered a code with unlocked the doors.**_

_**Walking into the room, Harry saw that it was fully of cards, all created by Pegasus. The two walked over to a desk where Pegasus pulled out 3 decks. "These are the Lightsworn (the deck on the left), the Six Samurai (deck in the middle), and the Blackwing (deck on the right) decks. Pick the ones that call to you." Pegasus told Harry before stepping back to observe. Harry stood there with his eyes closed, concentrating. **_

_** His brow scrunched in confusion before he opened his eyes and said, "The Nordics are calling me.". His words shocked Pegasus as he wondered how Harry even knew about the Nordics before he remembered that Harry could see and talk to Duel Spirits. If the Nordic monsters were calling to him, then who was he to deny fate. Pegasus nodded before walking over to a chest and putting in the combination and unlocking it. He pulled out the deck and walked over to Harry.**_

_** "These are yours now Harry-boy. Take good care of them."Pegasus told Harry. "Don't worry I promise I will." Harry told Pegasus as he took the cards from him and felt a warmth coming from the deck. "Now before you go I have some things to teach you about that deck." Pegasus said to Harry as he wrapped an arm around his shoulders.**_

**End Flashback**

Snapping out of his flashback, Harry decided that it was time to end this duel. "Let's finish this! Odin attack him directly." Harry commanded his monster. Odin took his staff and sent a blast of power at Crowler (LP 4000-4000=0). And just like that the duel was over. Everyone in the arena was shocked as a student and just beaten the Headmaster of Obelisk Blue in one turn. "Winner Harry Kaiba!" The intercom came on announcing the name of the duelist who had just dominated.

Harry deactivated his duel disk causing Odin to vanish before grinning in pride at his victory. That wasn't a bad job in his first duel with his new deck. He knew that he would be in Obelisk Blue, but decided to ask Crowler anyway. "So Crowler what dorm am in?" He asked smirking. "You are obviously in Obelisk Blue!" Crowler said to him. "I would be honored to have a duelist of your caliber in my dorm." Crowler said blatantly sucking up to Harry. Harry rolled his eyes before walking over to his father and mentors to leave.

**Up in the Stands**

"Whoa that kid was amazing and he is Seto Kaiba's son! I have to duel him!" Jaden said pumped after watching Harry utterly destroy Crowler. "But Jaden you saw that monster! It was so strong, it defeated Crowler in one hit!" Syrus said trying to dissuade Jaden from challenging Harry when he got the chance. 'Hmmm…. It seems like there will be another duelist to challenge me this year. This will be fun.' Were the thoughts of Bastion Misawa.

Chazz watched Harry leave with a smirk. 'Well it seems that we are rivals Kaiba. This will be a lot of fun.' He thought while the two boys on either side of him talked about Harry's incredible duel. 'I will beat you to solidify my spot as king.' Chazz thought smirking at the thought of defeating Harry.

"Well that kid obviously has a future here as well don't you think Zane?" Alexis asked her stoic blue haired friend. Zane didn't answer but he did have a slight smile on his face. "That boy seems unique." Alexis said to Zane. 'Unique is exactly what this school needs. Let's see what you can do Kaiba.' Zane thought to himself.

**Well there is another chapter finished. What do you think of Harry's deck? I wanted to be unique and this seemed really unique to me. I know that he beat Crowler pretty easily but Jaden beat him easily too and Harry is smarter than Jaden so it kinda makes sense. Chazz knowing Harry will be explained next chapter. Hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Now here is the next installment of my story. Also I know that this might be a little bit late but, CM Punk has become awesome again. I don't think that he is a pure heel, but he is totally more edgy. Also I don't own the Dragon Ball series, WWE, Assassin's Creed, or Pokémon. Or Yugioh. Hope you like this Chapter.**

* * *

_Thoughts_

* * *

Harry was on his motorcycle following his mentors in his father's limo as they traveled back to Kaiba Mansion. He was happy that he had his motorcycle because he imagined that they were bursting with questions. 'Hmm…now that I have finally entered Duel Academy, I wonder what it will be like. Will I be able to make friends? I haven't had many friends growing up because of who I am.' He thought. Unfortunately it was true; because he was Seto Kaiba's son many people had their children attempt to friend him so that they could get into his father's good graces. Though unfortunately for them his father had warned him that people would try to do that so he had become good at reading people in order to discern their true intentions. It was a skill that had served him well in the past and one that he used while dueling. He would carefully watch his opponent's movements and eyes to determine what they would do. That was one of the reasons he would taunt his opponents while he dueled them. It would make them angry and more likely to make mistakes. The other reason was because he found it fun.

A beeping coming from his motorcycle broke him out of his musings. Pressing a button on one of the handlebars when they stopped at a red light, a screen came up on the shield telling him that he had a call from his father. Pressing the accept button he said, "Hey, dad what do you need?" On the other side was Seto Kaiba. He along with the others had planned a party for Harry to celebrate his admission to Duel Academy. They had all known that he would pass, but it was still that thought that counted. All of their friends would be there they just needed to finish setting up a few things. "I need you to stop at the Kaiba Corp. building a pick up some files for me. They are on my desk in my office." He told his son.

Harry raised an eyebrow at the request. 'Why can't he just have Uncle Mokuba get it for him? Oh whatever it's not like I got anything better to do, except ride home, and I can pick up my laptop that I left there.' He thought to himself. "Ok I'll go get it. Anything else?" he asked just in case there was anything else he needed to get from Kaiba Corp. "No that's it just grab the files. We will see you at home." Kaiba told his son before ending the call. As soon as the call had ended the light turned green and Harry turned right, while the limo went left.

As soon as Harry arrived at the Kaiba Corp building, he walked straight through the doors and strode through the lobby and to the elevators. After waiting around 30 seconds the elevator arrives and Harry walks in and hits the button for the top floor. While traveling up he zoned out and let his thoughts wander. '_I wonder what would happen if Gohan fused with Vegito? That would be totally epic. What would be their name though? Hmmmm_?' He snapped out of his thoughts once the elevator dinged and the doors opened. Exiting the elevator he walked right past the empty secretary desk into his father's office. Kaiba's office had changed with the years. Whereas it was once plain, it was now decorated with pictures of Harry, Mokuba, and his friends. There were also statues of the Blue Eyes White Dragon around the room.

Seeing an envelope on his father's desk he grabs it and goes over to the wall on the opposite side of the room from the door. He touches a spot on the wall and a part of the wall large enough for him to get through opened up. Going through the door way he flipped a switch and a light came on while the wall closes. It was something that very few people knew about. His father had decided to build secret passages in the Kaiba Corp. building in case he ever needed to use them. Harry of course knew them all due to a mixture of his father telling him about half of them and him discovering the rest in his explorations of the building and the pranks that he played. The passages made getting away from the scene very useful.

He walked down the passage for a short amount of time until he stopped at a normal looking black door. He took out his keychain and after finding the correct key put it in the lock. Opening the door Harry turned on the light to see his 'office'. His 'office' as he called it was his room at Kaiba Corp. It was decorated with posters of duel monsters and had couches and chairs spread around the room. In the corner on what side was a desk. He walked over to the desk and picked up his laptop. Then he walked out of the room and locked the door. He walked down the passage to his father's office. Then he walked to the elevator went down to the lobby and out to his motorcycle.

He then rode home. While riding home he once again let his thoughts wander. '_I wonder why Ash always becomes an idiot at the beginning of the next region. Why does Pikachu always become weaker in a new region_?' He snapped out of his thoughts when he saw the road blocked with a car wreck. Sighing to himself he turned left and continued riding and let his thoughts wander again. _'I really need to get back to playing Assassin's Creed again. I have haven't been playing lately. I still need to finish the first one, but I have finished the second one_.'

He broke out of his thoughts when he pulled up to the gates of Kaiba Mansion. What Harry didn't know is that in the envelope was a sensor that sent a message to Seto when Harry pulled up to the gates. So that the people at the mansion had time to get ready to hide. Harry pulled his motorcycle into the garage and parked his bike. Then he walked into the house and passed through the living room where the lights were out. Right before he got to the stairs, the lights came on and all his friends and family came out of hiding and shouted, "Surprise!"

Most of the people that he knew were there. He was surprised that they had thrown him a party even though they knew he would graduate but he was still happy. He talked with Bakura who also helped teach him how to play duel monsters. Marik Ishtar was also there, he had taught him about the origins of duel monsters in Ancient Egypt and about the Shadow Games. Everyone else who was close to him was there as well, such as, his Aunt Mai, Aunt Téa, Uncle Mokuba, Uncle Tristan, Uncle Joey, and Uncle Yugi.

The party went on for hours. Harry got a good laugh when he showed his Uncle Joey and his father a video that he found on YouTube that someone had put together using clips of his Uncle Joey called 'Brooklyn Rage'. His father found it hilarious while his Uncle hated it. His also enjoyed shoving cake in Marik's face. Of course he then had to run away from him, but it was still worth it. After finally getting away from Marik he then decided to play a prank on his Uncle Mokuba. The prank didn't work though and he once again had to run away, but this time it was from Mokuba.

After everyone left he told his father and Uncle Mokuba good night and then walked up the stairs to his room. His room was decorated in posters of Duel Monsters and his favorite bands. He also had a plasma TV in his room along with a PS3. There was also a Queen Size bed in the center of his room. Attached to his room was a bathroom. After getting dressed in a pair of dark blue basketball shorts and a black tank top with a Blue Eyes White Dragon on it he turned on the TV to see if anything good was on. After finding nothing interesting he turned the TV off and went to bed.

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning and pressed a button next to his bed to have his food brought up to his bed room. Then he went over to the TV and turned on the recording of WWE Monday Night Raw that he had missed. He became totally engrossed in watching the show. He snapped out of it long enough to eat his food then became engrossed in the shoe once more. Once the show was over he stretched and then got dressed in his normal clothes and walked down the stairs.

Downstairs he saw his father and Uncle sitting in the dining room. "Well look who finally came downstairs this morning." His father said smirking. "Oh shut it," Harry shot back, "I'm going to Yugi's card shop." He told his father. "Ok just don't get into an accident." His father told him as he left. He drove his motorcycle into the center of town where the new Kame Game Shop. Yugi had expanded it after taking over. With the backing of Kaiba Corp and Industrial Illusions the game shop and become the only place in Domino City to buy cards.

After parking his bike he went in and saw a large amount of people. There was a group of kids standing next to the packs of cards where they hoped to get something rare. Harry sneered at them; if they weren't good enough to win their own decks then no amount of rare cards would help them win. Harry walked up to the next floor where the ultra rare cards were kept. They were held in a behind a 1-inch glass case that was screwed down at the corners.

When he was younger Harry used to find it amusing to buy one of the cards and then be challenged by people as he left. He walked down the row of shelves looking at the cards. He stopped when he saw a card that he might be able to use in his deck. He called over one of the employees that Yugi had hired to work for him to get the card out for him. After purchasing the card, to the amazed looks of people in the shop, he walked out to see a limo pull up. Out of the limo stepped Chazz Princeton. Harry remembered when he met Chazz.

**Flashback**

_**Harry was bored out of his mind. He had to come with his father to a corporate party. Normally he wouldn't have to come to these things but his father had forced him to come because he apparently needed to 'make friends with children his own age' he found it ridiculous but apparently his father decide he needed to do it. Unfortunately he couldn't play any pranks either.**_

_**Walking around he saw a boy with spiky black hair that looked around his age. He walked over to the boy. "Hello my name is Harry Kaiba, what's yours?" He asked the boy once he got to the boy. "My name is Chazz Princeton. My parents forced me to come here when I would much rather be playing duel monsters." The boy, Chazz told Harry. "Really you like Duel Monsters too?" Harry asked the boy excited. "Yes I love Duel Monsters. I'm very good at them too. I'm the top duelist in the Dueling Prep school that I attend." Chazz told Harry. "I have been taught how to play by my father since I was little." Harry told him. "Really? Do you want to have a duel?" Chazz asked Harry excited at the prospect.**_

"_**Sure I would love to duel you!" Harry said excited at finally having something to do at this party. For the rest of the night the boys dueled each other. Before they left the boys decided to become friends and exchange phone numbers. Since that day the boys had met up with each other semi-frequently to duel and hang out. They had become good friends and rivals since then.**_

**End Flashback**

"Hey Chazz! What are you doing here?" Harry asked his friend/rival, happy to see him. "Well I decided to see if there were any cards here that I could use in my deck." Chazz told him, "What are you doing here? I thought that your deck was good enough when I saw you duel Crowler at the entrance duel." Chazz asked his friend. "My deck is fine. I just decided to see if there was anything that I could use. I saw something and decided to pick it up." Harry said.

"Well I guess that I will see you at Duel Academy." Harry told Chazz as he got on his motorcycle. "See you Harry." Chazz said as he walked into the card shop. Harry rode his motorcycle back to his house, with his card stored safely in the bag that he had brought with him.

* * *

It was time for him to attend Duel Academy, and Harry was once again running late. This time though it was his own fault as he had overslept. Now he had to take the Kaiba Corp helicopter to Duel Academy. He was already changed into his Duel Academy uniform. It was of course changed to fit his normal clothing style. It was a dark blue sleeveless trench coat, with a black long sleeve shirt underneath. He was also wearing a pair of black jeans and black combat boots.

He was very similar to his father in personality. Though he was much friendlier to his father. He knew that he could come off as cold and rude to some people, but he didn't really mean to be, it was just in his nature. He hoped that people wouldn't dislike him right away because of how he acted. He really wanted to make some friends. He also hoped that people wouldn't judge him based on who is father was.

" we are approaching Duel Academy." The pilot told him over the headset. Harry inwardly grimaced. He hated being called ' ' it made him feel old and like people thought that he was his father. "Take us down then." He replied back to the pilot. The pilot didn't respond but he started to land the helicopter. Once the helicopter had landed Harry opened the door and stepped out onto the island. He took the black briefcase that had brought with him out of the helicopter. Turning around he saw someone walk up to him. " I am here to take your luggage to your dorm room." The person told him.

Harry nodded to him and handed him his briefcase, "Be careful with this." He told the man. He nodded to the pilot and then asked the man where he was supposed to go. "There is an orientation in the auditorium. Go straight down the path. And you will get there." The man told him. "Thank-you." Harry told him. Harry turned and walked down the path pondering how the next four years would go at Duel Academy. He was broken out of his thoughts when he saw a large building with students going into it. He assumed that it was the auditorium, so he decided to walk into the building.

Then a screen came on with a video of a man that Harry had meet a couple of times before, the headmaster of Duel Academy, Chancellor Sheppard. Harry took the time to observe the students. He saw the boy who had beaten before him sleeping while standing up; from the files that he had read he knew the boy's name was Jaden Yuki. He thought that the kid looked ridiculous; Harry was somewhat amazed that the boy had passed. He saw a midget with blue hair wearing glasses; his name was Syrus Truesdale, the little brother of the top academy student Zane Truesdale. Apparently the boy had supreme self-confidence issues due to living in his brother's shadow. He saw Chazz but he knew enough about Chazz, without having to read his files. The last person to catch his interest was a boy who had black hair that was spiked towards the back of his head. His name was Bastion Misawa and he was supposedly a genius.

Harry walked out of the auditorium and met up with Chazz. "So where exactly is our dorm."Harry asked his friend as he walked up to him. "I was told that we just have to follow this path."Chazz replied. After walking down the path the boys arrived at the dorms. The Obelisk Blue dorms were located in a huge building, which looked like a mansion. The two boys separated to go their dorm rooms. Harry was in Room 19, while Chazz was in Room 28. Harry walked into his dorm room, if you could call it that. The room was huge. The room had a bathroom attached. There was a queen size bed on one side of the room, a TV on the opposite side, and a couch and chairs placed around the room facing the TV. All together Harry didn't think that it was that bad for a room to spend the next four years of his time at Duel Academy. It would just need some decorating.

After unpacking his things, Harry decided to explore the island. After all every good prankster knew of all possible escape routes. He eventually arrived at the Obelisk Blue duel arena. He walked inside to see the Kuriboh-haired kid in a Slifer Red jacket, along with a short, blue-haired kid with glasses, two Obelisk Blues that he didn't recognize, and Chazz. He decided to just observe to see if anything interesting happen. Harry raised his eyebrow at Chazz challenging the Kuriboh-haired kid, whose name he discovered was Jaden, to a duel. This would awfully interesting. Just when he thought that it was getting interesting, he heard someone say, "**This sure is a motley crew." **He watched as a girl with blonde hair and in an Obelisk Blue uniform walk up.

"**Hey Alexis. Have you come to watch me mop the floor with my new little friend Jaden here? It will be a short duel, but an entertaining one that's for sure." **Chazz said. Harry raised his eyebrow in interest. So this is the famous Alexis Rhodes that Chazz would never shut up about. Stepping out into the open he said, "Now Chazz, what I have told you about flirting with girls that have no interest with you." The people gathered jumped a little due to none of them knowing that Harry was there. Turning to Alexis, Harry said, "I apologize for my friend here. He had no idea what the word restraint means. I do believe that we have yet to be introduced. My name is Harry Kaiba and you are the famous Alexis Rhodes. Chazz has told me all about you." Harry then held up a hand for her to shake.

Shaking his hand Alexis glared at Chazz and said, "Has he really? It is a pleasure to meet you." Harry grinned as he took her hand and kissed the top of it before saying, "The pleasure is all mine." Turning back to Chazz, as Alexis blushed faintly, and said, "Come on Chazz we are running late for the

Obelisk welcoming dinner. Let's go." Chazz gawped at his friend getting Alexis to blush and flirting with her before saying to the two boys, "Come on guys let's go." He then walked out of the arena. Harry turned to the Slifers and Alexis and waved before walking out of the arena. Harry caught up to Chazz and said, "So I assume that you are going to challenge Jaden to a duel tonight." Chazz looked at his friend shocked that he could so easily tell what he was thinking. "Don't look so shocked, I am your best friend. I know that you wouldn't pass up the chance to duel. I just am jealous that you get a chance to duel on the first night and I don't." Harry said to his friend.

"Well your right, I am going to challenge that Slifer Slacker. I want to see if you actually has any skill or if he beat Crowler on pure dumb luck." Chazz told his friend. Harry raised his eyebrow at his friend and said, "What about me hmmm? I beat Crowler on my first turn. Was that dumb luck?" Chazz just let out a laugh before saying, "No I know that you actually have skill. You are the son of Seto Kaiba and were taught how to duel by The King of Games, Yugi Moto, and Joey Wheeler, and your father. You won on pure skill." Harry just laughed and shook his head at his friend. The two boys that followed just shook their heads and continued following.

The dinner that was served to the Obelisk Blue student's was a high class meal, even to Harry. Lobster, spaghetti, garlic bread were all served as the main dish and cheesecake was served for dessert. After eating his fill, Harry walked out of the dining room with Chazz. It was agreed that Chazz would send him a text when it was time to leave for the duel. Around 3 hours after dinner, Harry got the text from Chazz saying_ 'It's time but we have to be careful. It's after curfew and we could get into serious trouble for this.'_ Harry smirked at the last part, he was a master prankster. He never got caught. He sneaked out of his dorm room and met up with Chazz and the two boys from earlier, and they snuck to the Obelisk Blue arena.

Harry stood in the shadows of the tunnel, waiting for the duel to start. Finally though Yuki showed up and Chazz said, **"Well, well, well he shows." **Jaden responded with a grin, "**You better believe it, there was no way I was gonna miss this."** Harry grinned to himself as the two duelists took their spots, '_this will be fun'_. **"Time to find out if you beating was fluke or a fact." **Chazz said arrogantly. **"Yeah well we're gonna find something out too. Like which one of the two of us is really going to become the next King of Games." **Jaden shot back. Harry smirked to himself, neither of them would get that title, it would be him who got the title. **"Yeah, yeah just make sure that you have your best card ready to hand over when you lose." **Chazz said to the Slifer. **"You too. Now game on." **Was all the Slifer said back.

Chazz started the duel off first. **"Alright Slacker," **Chazz drew a card, **"For my first move I'll summon Reborn Zombie in defense mode ( lvl-4/atk-1000/def-1600) and I'll also play one card face down." **Harry smirked at his friend's move. He had a trap set up for Jaden, the only question was if Jaden would trip it. **"I guess that's one way to start a duel, but I'm gonna go a little bigger." **Jaden said as his turn began. **"Here goes." **The Slifer said as he drew his card. **"I play Polymerization fusing Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix and bringing out Elemental Hero Flame Wingman in attack mode." **After Jaden said this the two monsters appeared on his side of the field before a bright light started spinning around them. Once the bright light disappeared out came the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman.

"**I told you I would start big, didn't I?"** Jaden said smirking at Chazz. **"I was hoping you would." **Chazz responded. Harry smirked, that trap must be activated now. **"Why is that?" **Jaden said confused. **"Cause that card that I just played facedown was a trap Slacker that you set off. Chthonian Polymer do your stuff." **Ahh so that was why Chazz was smirking. He knew how Yuki had won the duel against Crowler and planned for it. He heard the blue haired midget wondering what Chthonian Polymer did and resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"**I had a feeling I would find you guys here." **Harry turned his head towards the voice and saw the one and only Alexis Rhodes. **"Chthonian Polymer is a nasty trap. It allows you to take control of one of your opponent's fusion monsters by sacrificing one of your own." **Alexis explained to the midget. Just as she finished explaining Chazz sacrificed his Reborn Zombie to take control of the Flame Wingman. **"How did Chazz know to play that?" **The blue haired Slifer asked. Harry decided to make an entrance into the duel at this time and walked out of the shadows to say, "It's because your friend is predictable. He used it at the entrance exam to beat Crowler, something that Chazz would have seen. He would have created a strategy to get around it." Harry smirked as Alexis and the Slifer jumped a little at his entrance.

"Really? Would he have really been able to plan for Jaden's fusion?" Syrus asked Harry. Harry smirked and said, "Of course he would have. It is how he won his last duel, it also doubtful that he would be able to have a monster in his deck that has the strength to beat his Flame Wingman." They watched as Chazz gave basically the same explanation as Harry did. **"Still since that Wingman was a Special Summon that means I'm allowed to summon another monster during my turn." **Jaden said. "I doubt that he actually has anything in his hand that can stand up to that Wingman though. He would have to put a monster in defense mode and Wingman's effect causes that to be dangerous." Harry said to Syrus and Alexis as they watched.

"**Alright I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode (lvl-4/atk-800/def-2000)," **Jaden said as the monster appeared, **"There all set." **He said as he ended his turn. **"Yeah set up to get knocked down. Rise Chthonian Solider (lvl-4/atk-1200/def-1400). Now Flame Wingman attack with Skydive Scorcher."**Chazz commanded as his Soldier took the field. Then the Flame Wingman was engulfed in flames and attacked the Clayman, destroying it.** "And now thanks to Wingman's superpower your life points take damage equal to your destroyed monster's attack points."**Chazz said as the Wingman shot fire at Jaden (lp-4000-3200). Harry watched amused as his friend took control of the duel. **"But don't think for one second that I'm done yet Slacker. Chthonian Solider attack Windstorm Slash."** Chazz commanded his monster. Jaden's life points dropped even more as he got attacked by the Solider (lp-3200-2000).

Then Chazz took the time to taunt Jaden and finished his turn with one face down. A strange sound was coming from Jaden that sounded like crying to Harry, evidently Chazz though so too as he said, **"Aww what wong baby, are you crying?" **Chazz taunted/asked. Though Jaden just stood up laughing and said, **"This is too fun. Just what I came for. The trash talking, the action it's all so great." **_'Well that was interesting. He doesn't respond to Chazz's taunts, he will be fun to duel.' _Harry thought to himself as he watched the duel with a raised eyebrow.

"**I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman. (lvl-4/atk-1600/def-1400). Now attack with Static Shockwave." **Jaden commanded his monster as it appeared on the field and destroyed the Chthonian Solider. Then the Soldier's sword flew up into the air and flew straight into Jaden dealing him 400 points of damage (lp-2000-1600). **"Still think its great Slacker. Because when Chthonian Solider is destroyed you take the same amount of damage I do. The only difference is that you hardly have any to spare." **Chazz explained. Jaden played one card face down before ending his turn. Chazz continued to taunt Jaden before commanding the Flame Wingman to attack. This made Harry raise an eyebrow. Chazz was completely disregarding Jaden's facedown. It could be a trap.

"**Not so fast. That was a trap card I just threw." **Jaden said. Chazz was shocked, while Harry had expected it. **"It's Mirror Gate." **Syrus said in awe. **"Then Jaden's still in this duel after all. Mirror Gate makes two monsters in a battle switch which side they're on. So now that Wingman is back with Jaden."** Alexis explained. Harry smirked, that was nicely played by Jaden; let's see if he could actually win this duel. The Flame Wingman and Sparkman switched sides and now Jaden's Wingman destroyed Chazz's Sparkman and with the effect Chazz's life points dropped down to 1500. Syrus and Alexis congratulated Jaden on his nice move, and Jaden put up a peace sign over his shoulder.

"**More like lucky moves if you ask me you Slifer school scum. Alright I activate Chthonian Blast. Since you destroyed one of my monsters, I can destroy one of yours. And you take damage equal to half that monster's attack points." **Chazz said as the Flame Wingman was destroyed and half its attack points was taken from Jaden's life points (2100/2=1050) (lp-1600-550). **"Now I activate the trap card, Call of the Haunted. It lets me select one monster card from my graveyard and summon it back to my field in attack mode. Rise Infernal Warrior. But he won't be staying around for long because I'm going to sacrifice him to summon Mefist the Internal General in attack mode (lvl-5/atk-1800/def-1600)." **Chazz said as the Solider appeared on the field before shattering and going back to the graveyard in order for the General to come out. Just as Jaden drew his card, Harry and Alexis heard footsteps and Alexis said, **"Uh guys we got company. Campus Security. If they find us all in here we'll get seriously busted." **

As Alexis explained to Jaden why they would get into trouble, Harry was looking for an exit. When he turned back around he saw that Chazz and the other two Obelisk boys had disappeared, _'That Bastard! He totally ditched me. He is so going to pay for this.'_ He decided to help Syrus drag Jaden out of the arena as they followed Alexis out the back exit. "Well that was interesting. You're not half bad Slifer. Though you still would have lost in the end, you did better than I thought that you would. Now then, I think I will get back to my dorm room." Harry said as he turned around to walk back.

"You're wrong. I would have won that duel." Jaden said to Harry. "Really because you had no monsters and no face downs. So do explain how you could have possibly won." Harry asked the Kuriboh-haired Slifer, with a raised eyebrow. "It's simple I would have used this." Jaden explained as he showed Harry the card that he had drawn. To Harry's shock it was Monster Reborn *. "Well see ya." Jaden said as he turned and walked towards the Slifer Red dorms.

"Maybe he does have a chance. This year will be an interesting one." Harry said as he watched Jaden walk off with Syrus running to catch up with him. He turned to look at Alexis and said, "Well good night my fair lady. I do hope that we may meet again." He said this while bowing dramatically. "As do I my good sir." Alexis said giggling at Harry's dramatics. Harry stood up and smiled before walking off in the direction of the Obelisk Boy's dorm, intent on getting some revenge against Chazz. Alexis watched as Harry walked down the path before turning in the direction of the Obelisk Girl's dorm and thinking _'Yes this year will certainly be an interesting one with those two. I can't wait to see them duel.'_

* * *

***- I didn't gave an explanation of Monster Reborn's effect because it is kind of self explanatory.**

* * *

**Wow that was the longest chapter that I have ever typed. All the bolded quotes were taken from the second episode where this duel took place. After typing this up and watching the episode and duel over and over and over again I finally realised something. Chazz couldn't attack with Mefist because he summoned it at the end of his turn. When I first I watched it I remember wondering why he didn't attack and just end the duel and now I know. It's sad that it's taken me this long. Anyway I hope that you enjoyed the Chapter. Sorry if the ending seemed rushed. Adios.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry for the long delay but I had not only not been able to find the correct website but I had lost the deck list that I had made. Now enjoy chapter 4.**

* * *

Harry smirked as he woke up in the morning. He wouldn't get his revenge on his Chazz quite yet. He would let him become paranoid, in fear of his revenge and then strike. He knew that Chazz would expect him to get him right away, because that's what he would normally do. He got dressed and then got ready to go to breakfast. He sat down next to Chazz after getting his plate of waffles. "Hey Chazz how are you doing this morning," He asked. "I'm fine, how are you doing?" Chazz said. He was suspicious of Harry's motives.

"I'm doing fine. What is our first class?" Harry asked his friend. "We got Crowler's class first." Chazz replied. "What did you think of your duel with Jaden last night?" Harry asked his friend. "I had that duel won easily." Chazz said full of confidence. "Actually he would have won. He had drawn Monster Reborn. Using that he would have brought back the Flame Wingman and used it to destroy your monster and take away the rest of your life points." Harry told Chazz.

"Wait what? He drew Monster Reborn. How can one person possibly be that lucky? I still stand by what I said before. He only won with dumb luck." Chazz answered his friend. "Maybe it is dumb luck. Or maybe he actually has some skill. Only time will tell if he actually is any good. I for one want to duel him myself." Harry responded. Both boys finished their breakfasts and then went back to their rooms, to get dressed for classes.

Both boys got dressed in their normal clothing and then walked to the building where classes took place. They went to the class room where Crowler's class was taught. The class that Crowler taught was Duel Theory, Harry found the fact that he had to take the class ridiculous. Though he still had to go to his classes because his father told him to. The two walked into the class and got seats high up in the rows of desks.

There were only a few people in the room at the moment. Harry saw Bastion Misawa wearing a Ra Yellow uniform. Harry decided to walk over and talk to him. "Hello there, I do not believe that we have been introduced yet. My name is Harry Kaiba, obviously in Obelisk Blue as you can tell." Harry said in greeting as he walked over to the boy. "I am Bastion Misawa, in Ra Yellow as you can tell. I saw your duel against , and I must say that your duel was absolutely flawless. Your monsters were very powerful and have very good effects." Bastion said.

"Thank you. I have yet to see you duel though. So I can't judge you yet. Though I have heard that your strategy was very well-played." Harry answered the Ra Yellow. More people walked into the class and Harry nodded to Bastion before going back to his seat next to Chazz and sat down and watched the students as they entered the class room. When Alexis entered the class room, Harry smiled and waved at her. He also saw Jaden and Syrus enter the class room only a minute or two before class began and sat near the front. Chazz and Harry talked about random things before Crowler entered the class room.

"Hello students and slackers you will all have the honor of being taught by me. I will teach you all Duel Theory. I have a PhD in dueling and expect you all to listen and pay attention." Crowler told the class after taking role. Harry noticed that while Crowler was taking role he would slightly sneer at the Slifers and said Jaden's name bitterly. Harry honestly wondered why he disliked the Slifers so much but could guess that he was still mad at Jaden being the reason for his dislike.

"Now then Ms. Rhodes what are the six types of Spell Cards?" Crowler asked. Harry raised an eyebrow. Where they really going over this? Almost anyone who played Duel Monsters knew each of the different types of Spell Cards. He seriously doubted that anyone would get the question that Crowler just asked wrong. "The six types of Spell Cards are Normal Spells, Continuous Spells, Equip Spells, Quick-Play Spells, Field Spells, and Ritual Spells." Alexis answered the question, standing up as she did so. "Perfect. Well-done Alexis. Of course I wouldn't expect anything less from one of my Blue Obelisks." Crowler said to Alexis as she accepted the praise and sat back down.

'_Well aren't you a blatant suck-up.' _Harry thought to himself amused at Crowler's antics. The feminine looking man was providing much entertainment for Harry at the moment. He wondered if he should mess with the man just to see what types of reactions he could get. Harry broke out of his musing when he saw Crowler call on Syrus. "Syrus Truesdale, explain to the class what a field spell is, please." Harry watched Syrus stand up with a jolt. "Um...a field spell is a thing that affects the thing that is uh…" Syrus stuttered. "Even pre-duelists know this ya Slifer Slacker." Someone jeered from behind Harry causing people to laugh. Harry felt bad for the poor kid while he noticed Chazz slightly smirk at the Slifer's dilemma.

Harry saw Syrus continue to try and answer while Jaden gave him some encouragement before Crowler said, "I think not. Sit down. Now will someone please give me the answer? Preferably someone not wearing red thank you." _'Well that was just messed up' _Harry thought to himself. Yep he was definitely going to mess with Crowler whenever he could now. He smirked; messing with Crowler was going to be so much fun. He was broken away from his thoughts when he heard Jaden say, "You know something Teach? You really shouldn't make fun of us Slifers like that. I mean I'm a Slifer and I beat you. So when you're making fun of us you're really making fun of yourself."

'_Nice Comeback.' _Harry thought to himself in amusement as he watched Crowler's face. He was biting on his ruffled collar and his eyes were wide with rage. If these were the faces he made when he was reminded of his defeat then Harry was definitely going to mess with him just to see the different faces that he could make. That would be fun. So reasons to mess with Crowler, number 1: He is prejudiced against the Slifers, number 2: See what different faces he could make.

After Crowler's meltdown, nothing very interesting happened for the rest of class. So the students got lunch before coming back to the classroom for Professor Banner's class. The man was the headmaster of the Slifer dorm and taught Duel Alchemy. _'I mean Duel Alchemy. Really? Really? I almost think that father was drunk when he decided on what classes would be taught. '_Harry thought to himself as he waited for Professor Banner to arrive. He spent the rest of the time waiting imagining what his father would be like if he got drunk.

Finally Banner arrived and told the students about his class. He then called on Syrus, and Harry wondered if he was going to mess with him too. It was sad and funny at the same time. Harry didn't like messing with the kid but he got so flustered and stuttered it was kind of funny in a mean way. _'Like a person falling down.' _ Though those thoughts proved to be untrue as Banner only asked for Syrus to get his cat for him.

As Harry walked out of Banner's class room he turned to Chazz and asked, "So now what class do we have?" Chazz looked at the schedule on the Student Personal Planner and said, "Well now we have gym." Chazz told his friend as he continued walking towards the Gym. He stopped however when he realized that Harry wasn't following him. He turned around to see Harry standing in the middle of the hallway was his mouth wide open in shock and staring at Chazz. "Did you just say gym?" Harry asked. "Yes I did. That's our next class so let's go before we're late." Chazz told his friend annoyed. "Ok I'm now 100% sure that my father was drunk when he came up with this school. Why do we need a gym class at a school that teaches students about how to play Duel Monster's?" Harry asked Chazz who just shrugged before continuing to walk towards the gm. Harry just shook his head before following Chazz towards the gym.

The two Obelisks were two of the last to arrive. Chazz quickly got dressed while Harry just took his time. "Are you done yet?" Chazz asked his friend slightly irritated that they were that last ones in the locker room. "Not yet just go without me. I'm a big boy and can get ready by myself." Harry told his friend as he nonchalantly put on his shirt. "Whatever but it's not my fault if you get in trouble for being late. I'm not going to bail you out." Chazz said as he walked out of the locker room.

Harry had just finished tying his shoes and was about walk out when he heard a noise. Curious he snuck towards the noise and saw none other than Dr. Crowler opening locker's at random looking for something. Finally he seemed to have found whatever he was looking for and instead of taking something out he instead put something in the locker before sneaking out. _'Well let's see what you're up to Crowler.' _Harry thought to himself with a smirk.

Going over to the locker and opening it he saw a letter with lipstick on it. _'A love letter maybe? Crowler doesn't strike me as Cupid.' _Harry thought to himself before he decided to open it to see what it said.

'_Dear Jaden, _

_Since the moment I first saw you I have been in love with you. Meet me tonight behind the girl's dorm. _

_Endearingly, _

_Alexis Rhodes.' _

"She really doesn't strike me as the kind to fall in love just like that. It seems that the good doctor is setting up Jaden." Harry mused to himself. "Well I did say I was gonna to mess with Crowler whenever possible and this is just too good of any opportunity to pass up. Well I guess I know what I'm doing tonight." He said to no one with a smirk on his face.

Hearing the door open he quickly put the letter back in the locker that he had taken it out of and placed it back in and hid. He saw Syrus Truesdale come in and open the locker. He raised his eyebrow as he heard Syrus say something unimportant about Jaden's boots being in his locker before taking out the letter and reading it out loud to himself.

'_So it seems that Syrus is going to visit the girl's dorm tonight. Most likely he will be caught by Alexis. I'm going to assume that she will use him to get Jaden to duel her. Well sorry my dear but Jaden will not be the one who will be dueling you tonight.' _Harry said to himself. But he would need a way to get to the girls dorm.

Leaving the locker room and joining the class as they did warm ups he continued thinking about his dilemma. If he just walked in it was likely that he would get caught. He could try sneaking in but then he would still have to find Syrus and then follow him until Alexis caught him. Then it hit him. He was the son of Seto Kaiba so he would do the obvious thing. He would hack into the Duel Academy network and wait until a call was made to Jaden's PDA and then listen in to the call and then gate crash.

Smirking to himself at his plan and the duel that he would have later, he completed the warm ups before smirking once again when the teacher announced that they would be playing football. It would be wrap up but it was still football. Harry had played football when he was younger in a Rec. League. He had been the starting quarterback and starting outside linebacker.

He had become a perennial starter when he was 6. His father had filmed each game and used the tapes to keep a record of all of his stats. At quarterback in his 9 years as a starter he had 5,128 yards passing, 64 touchdowns and 22 interceptions. He also had 800 yards rushing and 12 touchdowns rushing. At linebacker he had 256 tackles, 64 sacks, and 32 interceptions. Needless to say he was pretty good for a player in rec. league. Also football was his favorite sport.

Harry knew that Chazz knew how good he was at football so it was no surprise that he was picked first by his friend. Harry knew that the others were shocked that he was picked as early as he was; he figured that they thought that he had no athletic skills. Well he would just have to prove them wrong now wouldn't he?

And prove them wrong he did. He had the best game he ever had on both sides of the ball. By his calculations the field was 50 yards. So he threw for 102 yards and 3 touchdowns and completed 14 out of 17 passes with 32 yards rushing and 1 touchdown. Defensively he had 6 tackles 2 sacks and 2 interceptions. He knew that everyone was amazed at his athleticism, having severely underestimated him before. He also knew that they would no longer make that mistake and would try that much harder against him, but that was a challenge that he would relish.

After gym Harry went back to his room to relax until dinner. He decided to take a shower before checking the clock. He saw that he still had 2 and a half hours until dinner. He decided to relax by playing the PS3 that he had brought with him. He relaxed and let his mind wander as he played The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. He was trying to come up with a way to know when Alexis used Syrus as a lure for Jaden. He was currently drawing a blank though. He glanced at the clock on his desk to check the time when he saw his solution.

Sitting on his desk was his laptop. He could use his skills with computers to hack into the schools network and then trace the call that Alexis would send Jaden and track her call with the locator . He smiled at the simplicity for him at least, of his plan. Hacking into the network shouldn't be too hard. He stopped smiling when he realized that he needed a way onto the girl's dorm. He frowned, yet another complication. He continued playing his game while being deep in thought. Suddenly he got an idea. He paused his game and turned on his PDA. He opened the map of the island that was provided on the device. He zoomed in on the girl's dorm and saw that there was a river close by. Conveniently for him he could easily get to the river quickly from his dorm and follow it the short distance to the girl's dorm.

Smiling once again at having a plan all put together he turned off his PDA and unpaused his game and went back to relaxing. Once the clock hit 6 he went to dinner and ate the meal he had chosen consisting of a meatball sub and a bowl of vanilla ice cream for dessert. All throughout the meal he had a small smile noticeable on his face much to Chazz's horror. Once he noticed Chazz's fear his smile grew slightly larger as he knew that Chazz thought that he had his revenge planned for him.

Finishing his meal he went back to his room and turned on his laptop. Quickly using his elite hacking skills he got into the school network in 10 minutes. Growling as the network was harder to get into then he thought it would be. He looked at the map that came up that tracked the PDA calls and noticed that whenever a person made a call then a light would show up and the name would appear next to the light. He decided that he would just have to be patient and wait for Syrus to get caught.

He looked through his deck as he waited for the call to be made. Finally after 15 minutes of waiting he saw the red light come up and Alexis's name to show up next to it and smiled as his plan was working perfectly. Now it was time to duel the top girl in the academy.

* * *

Unfortunately for Harry he hadn't calculated the amount of time that it would take Jaden to reach Alexis. Because of this he had arrived late and now as he could see he was stuck watching Jaden and Alexis duel in the middle of the lake on boats for some strange reason. Currently it was Alexis's turn. She drew a card and announced, "All right, let's see." She looked at her hand for a moment before saying,"Etoile Cyber rise. And I'm also gonna place one card face down." When the monster was summoned a woman wearing a red dance uniform as well as having tape wrapped around her wrist appeared spinning.

Harry knew what Etoile Cyber's effect was and he wondered how Alexis was going to be able to use it. Jaden had at least one Elemental Hero that could defeat it before she could use the effect, and that's not counting the fusions.

Jaden drew a card. "I'll summon the Elemental Hero Sparkman." The hero appeared in two bolts of lightning. "And now I will have him attack your Etoile Cyber with Static Shockwave." With that the blue and gold monster shot a bolt of lightning out of its palm at the dancing monster. "Hold it right there. I activate the trap card Doble Passé. That changes your monster's attack into a direct attack on me. And now my monster that you were about gets to wage a direct attack on you." (Alexis LP: 4000-1600=2400)

'_So that is what her strategy was,'_ Harry thought to himself as he watched, _'Take the damage and then use Etoile Cyber's effect to land damage on Jaden. Clever.'_ He watched as Alexis explained, "When Etoile attacks someone directly her attack points increase by 600. (Atk: 1200+600=1800)" With that dancer kicked Jaden causing him to lose life points (Jaden LP: 4000-1800=2200). Harry nodded approvingly at the move wishing all the more that he was the one dueling Alexis right now.

Harry heard Alexis asked Jaden if he was impressed and decided that he had nothing to lose by revealing himself slowly walked out of the trees clapping slowly. The group on the water hearing the clapping turned to see Harry leaning against a tree and watching the duel with a slight smirk on his face, "Impressed? I think I'm in love." That caused Alexis to get a slight blush before she and everyone else realized who had just appeared.

"Kaiba!" "Harry?" Were the reactions of the group. "That is my name yes," Harry responded to them saying his name with a smirk, causing the group to just stare at him dumbfounded at his sudden appearance. Alexis was the first to recover, "Harry what exactly are you doing here?" She had a slightly demanding tone in her voice as she asked the question Harry noticed. Harry was familiar with the tone as it was the tone that his aunts would sometimes give him when he was doing something questionable; it was a tone that promised pain if he answered wrong.

"Well earlier today I found that same letter in Syrus's locker. Unlike him apparently, I was not stupid enough to believe what I read. So I put the letter back and watched Syrus come in, read the letter, and believe it. Then I decided that you seemed to have pride and after watching Jaden duel; you would want to duel him," he paused to take a breath before continuing, "So I figured that you would most likely use Syrus as bait to get Jaden to duel you. I decided that instead of Jaden, I would show up and duel for Syrus instead so that I could find out how strong you truly are. Unfortunately I showed up to late and have been watching the duel since the beginning." Harry said finishing his explanation.

"How did you know when I called Jaden? How did you even know that I called him? I disguised my voice." Alexis said. "Well I may have hacked into the schools computer system and just waited until your PDA showed up registering a call. That may or may not be somewhat illegal and against the school rules." Harry said explaining how he knew what was going on. Everyone just stared at the Kaiba heir in shock as he admitted to hacking into the school just so that he could get a duel.

"Well why shouldn't we report you and have you expelled as well?" One of the girls that was with Alexis asked the black haired teen. Harry raised an eyebrow at the question before answering, "Well for starters it would be your word, whoever you are, against mine, the son of Seto Kaiba. Next if I could hack into the school's do you really think it would be that hard to plant some evidence that makes you seem guilty of something?" Everyone just stared at the teen, slightly in shock as the teen seemed to have quite a ruthless side to him. "Now I really don't like using my name like that or having to do things that are somewhat illegal like that either, but I am willing to do it in order to get what I want."

"Well then why are you revealing yourself now instead of waiting in the shadows and watching the duel?" Syrus asked. "Well is it illegal to applaud a good move by a fellow duelist? Now are you all going to just keep watching me or are you going to duel instead?" Harry asked the duelists. "Right now let's get back to it," Alexis said, "I play Blade Skater (Lvl-4/Atk-1400/Def-1500), and I activate the spell card Polymerization to fuse Blade Skater and Etoile Cyber together to summon Cyber Blader." In a swirl of water Cyber Blader (Lvl-7/Atk-2100/Def-800) appeared.

Harry frowned a little at the move; why did she not just use Polymerization while it was in her hand and to summon Cyber Blader and then she would have been able to summon another monster this turn. "Now Cyber Blader attack Sparkman with Whirlwind Rage." Jaden shouted in pain as his monster was destroyed and he lost life points (Jaden LP-2200-500=1700). Harry heard the girls with Alexis shout encouragement to her and smirked; they shouldn't count Jaden out of this duel so quickly. Alexis may have control now but from what he had seen of Jaden the kid had unbelievable luck in his ability to draw the cards that he needed.

Jaden drew a card and said, "I activate the field spell Fusion Gate, now I can summon Fusion Monsters without a Polymerization card. And I'm gonna summon this one, Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (Lvl-6/Atk-2100/Def-1200)." Harry watched as the Hero appeared on the field and gave a shook his head; that was exactly what he meant the kid could draw the perfect card for the situation. _'Although if he realizes on that in order to win every duel then someone who can create a strategy to counter it effectively would be able to easily beat him'_ Harry mused to himself.

"Ok it looks like it is gonna be one Fusion monster versus another huh Jaden? That's fine by me." Alexis stated. Harry figured that she most have a plan for her to be that confident. "Although since they have the exact same attack points they're just gonna destroy each other." Alexis continued from her previous statement.

"Not after I play this they won't. I activate the spell card Kashido Spirit. Now Wingman can take down any monster that has the exact same attack as him without being destroyed. And thanks to his superpower after he destroys your Blader you take damage equal to her attack points." Jaden stated. Harry nodded his head approvingly at the move by the Slifer. This had been a good duel, the Slifer obviously had talent. He seemed to be a prodigy seeing distinct lack of effort he put into class.

Alexis on the other hand used the skills and knowledge that had gotten her the spot as top girl in the Academy. "Now go Flame Wingman and attack Cyber Blader!" Jaden commanded his monster. Harry saw a smirk come across Alexis's face. It seemed that Jaden had not thought things through yet again and had walked into a trap just like he did against Chazz.

The attack hit and when it was done both monsters were still on the field. Harry saw Jaden's confused face and he himself was slightly wondering on why the monster was not destroyed. "Simple Cyber Blader's special ability makes it so that she is unable to be destroyed by an opponent with only one monster. Neither of us lose any life points." Alexis said.

Harry gave a small bit of applause once more at the move and Alexis nodded towards him. "Well I guess that means that you got me." Jaden said as he ended his turn. Alexis started her turn, "You'll know when I get you Jaden believe me you'll know it. Like right now for example, I equip my spell Fusion Weapon to Cyber Blader (Atk-2100+1500=3600/Def-6+1500=2300)*."

"Go Blader attack the Flame Wingman with Trident Shock!" Alexis commanded her monster. The monster shot a blast of electricity at the Wingman (Atk-2100) and Jaden grunted in pain as he lost life points and his monster was destroyed (Jaden LP-1700-1500=200).

"Uh-oh your life points are looking a little low, hope that you didn't unpack your bags here yet." Alexis (LP-1700) said to Jaden (LP-200). Alexis's said something to Jaden and Syrus that Harry tuned out as he really didn't care about those two as they seemed rather unimportant. Syrus let out a surprised exclamation for some reason as if he forgot that in the first place, causing Harry to wonder if something was wrong with the boy. He watched as Jaden reassured the boy and gave a small smile; the Slifer was alright even if his attitude on life irritated Harry slightly.

"Here goes," Jaden said and then got a smile on his face, "Perfect. I play the Elemental Hero Clayman. Rise up!" The bulky, brown clay monster rose to the field in attack mode (Lvl-4/Atk-800/Def-2000). Harry was now confused; that Hero didn't have enough attack or defense points to protect him at all against Alexis's Cyber Blader. What was the boy planning?

"And now I activate Monster Reborn so come on back Elemental Hero Sparkman!" In a swirl of wind the Elemental Hero reappeared onto the field. Harry was shocked; this was the second duel in a row that Jaden had been able to draw Monster Reborn at a crucial point in the duel. _'Like I thought this kid has amazing luck. But yet it seems like he was counting on that draw to win the duel for him. He won't be able to become King of Games that way; he would never be able to beat my father or Yugi going through duels like that._' Harry thought to himself as he remembered the boy saying that he wanted to be the King of Games. Not that it would happen as he was going to be the one to take that crown away from Yugi.

"What difference will he make? My Cyber Blader has way more attack points than him; your Sparkman won't stand a chance." Alexis stated confused Jaden's move. Harry though knew that Jaden was planning something he was just confused as to what the Slifer boy was planning. "He won't but with Fusion Gate's special effect I can fuse him and Clayman together to summon someone who will. Rise Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!" Jaden said as with a bolt of lightning and a stirring of the water the Elemental Hero Thunder Giant appeared (Lvl-6/Atk-2400/Def-1500).

Harry was still confused as the monster didn't have enough attack points to destroy Cyber Blader. The monster had to have a special ability or Jaden wouldn't have summoned it. "Hate to break it to ya but my Cyber Blader's attack points are still higher at 3600." Alexis stated.

"Yeah I know, I know but one of Thunder Giant's special abilities is that he can destroy any monster whose original attack points are less than his own." Jaden said. And now Harry realized the plan. Cyber Blader's original attack was 2100 so Thunder Giant could destroy it. "Wait original attack points? Alexis asked slightly confused.

"That's right, attack points without any kind of enhancement." Jaden told Alexis. Now Alexis had figured out Jaden's plan as well it seemed, "But before I played Fusion Weapon her attack points were at just 2100." Harry nodded his head approvingly at Jaden's move; it was surprisingly well thought out considering that he seemed to rely on luck most of the time.

"Exactly and that's lower than my Hero Thunder Giant (Atk-2400) so your Blader is automatically destroyed!" Jaden stated. Thunder Giant skated over to the Blader and held its palm over the smaller monster and sent a blast of lightning destroying it. "And the coolest part of it is Alexis; I still have his attack left to use on you! Voltic Thunder!" Jaden said.

Alexis shouted in pain as the attack hit her directly and for some reason Harry felt a small bit of anger in his stomach but he shook it off in order to be investigated at a later point. Unknown to Harry a small fairy that looked suspiciously like Valkyrie of the Nordic Ascendant appeared behind him gave a small giggle. (Alexis LP-2400-2400=0).

He watched as Syrus congratulated Jaden on winning and he called over, "Congratulations Jaden. That was an impressive comeback." Jaden gave a big smile and a thumbs up to the black haired teen in thanks. Harry watched as the two boats met in the middle. "Well a deals a deal. I won so we get off free." Jaden told the three girls. "Ok guys I won't back out we'll keep quiet about what happened here tonight." Alexis told the two Slifers.

Harry heard one of Alexis's friends say something about turning in the boys. "Well no one asked you." Alexis said to the girl and Harry smirked it was obvious who was in charge. The girl seemed to be shocked that Alexis was against her. "Jaden beat me in a duel fair and square and that's all there is to it." Alexis told her. Harry nodded approvingly at Alexis sticking to the deal.

"Well there is more to it than that," Jaden said, "It was close. Yeah you got game." The two Slifers sat back down and Jaden said, "Later," before paddling away. Alexis seemed to be in thought about something, before she turned to Kaiba Corp. heir with a raised eyebrow. Harry just looked right back at her before giving a crooked smile and asking, "What?"

This slightly surprised the other girls as they seemed to have forgotten that Harry was still there. "Why are you still standing around here?" Alexis asked her fellow Obelisk. Harry smirked before answering, "It's not like I have anything better to do tonight, so I might as well spend as much time as I can with a beautiful girl." This caused Alexis to blush and her two friends to look at her in amazement as the black haired teen and done something that nobody else was able to do: get Alexis to blush.

"Well that time seems to be up as we all have to get back to our dorms." Alexis said after she had fought down the blush that came from the handsome black haired teen's words. _'Wait…handsome where did that come from?'_ She thought to herself almost blushing again before she got her thoughts under control.

"Too true, too true. It seems that unfortunately our time together is at an end for now," Harry said as he turned to leave before he turned his head back to Alexis and said, "We really should stop meeting after hours like this. People might start to get suspicious." With that the teen turned and walked back into the woods in order to get back to his dorm room.

Alexis blushed once more at his words causing both of her friends to stare at her in shock before pestering her with questions, which Alexis ignored_. 'Well it seems that life will never be boring with those two here. Though for some reason Harry interests me more.' _She thought to herself.

Harry never lost his smirk as he continued to walk to his dorm room. He himself thought that the blonde haired Obelisk girl was rather attractive, plus she was a good duelist and seemed to be cool. Once he got to his dorm room he changed into his standard sleeping clothes before sitting in bed thinking about the duel he had just witnessed as well as the blonde haired Obelisk. AS he fell asleep he was unaware of the same small fairy appearing and giggling before disappearing once again.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Now then Harry will get his first Duel at Duel Academy soon. I have a plan for next chapter but I don't know when it will be up. Currently I have none of the next chapter typed yet but the delay will be nowhere near as long as the current one. Anyone who has read Harry and Draco Kanto Adventure the next chapter is almost finished.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Here is chapter 5 of Harry Seto Kaiba, the Next King of Games. In this chapter Harry has his first duel at the Academy and his relationship with his cards is explained more. Hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

The next morning Harry woke up with thoughts of the duel from the previous night as well as a certain blonde haired Obelisk. The thoughts going through his head about Alexis confused him. Sure she was attractive he admitted that and she was a cool person but the feelings that he felt confused him. He put his thoughts aside and decided that he would talk to his father or aunts about it later.

He walked to the dining room and decided to sit with Alexis and her friends today. The reasons for this were two-fold. One he would be able to spend more time with Alexis and possibly figure out what he was feeling for her. The second was that it would scare Chazz if he wasn't sitting with him as the boy would be paranoid that Harry was getting his revenge for when Chazz had abandoned him after the duel on the first night versus Jaden.

"Hello miss, may I have the pleasure of eating breakfast with you this morning?" Harry asked in an overly charming voice. Alexis turned and saw the object of her confusion. Just like Harry, Alexis was confused on what she thought of the black haired teen. She herself thought that the Kaiba Corp. heir was handsome and he was nice, funny, and charming as well.

Snapping out of her thoughts she answered, "Of course good sir." Harry smirked at her answer before sitting down next to her and smirking more at the faces of her friends. Both of Alexis's friends were shocked as they had never seen the girl act like this with boy before. _'Is she possibly falling for him?'_ Both girls wondered.

"So what do we owe the pleasure of the company of the Kaiba Corp heir?" Alexis asked the boy as he started eating the bowl of cereal that he had chosen to get his breakfast. "Well two reasons, the first is that I came here to not only become a better duelist but also to make friends. I have decided that I might as well start trying now," Harry said to her before a smirk crossed his face, "The second is because it messes with Chazz's head." All three girls looked at him questioningly as they knew that he was friends with Chazz.

"Why would you want to do that? Isn't he your best friend or something?" One of Alexis's friends asked. Harry nodded his head to her, "Yes while it is true that he is my best friend I am messing with his mind for something he did the other night when he ditched me. So in revenge I am going to mess with his mind until I finally decide to get my revenge." He finished what he was saying with maniacal laughter.

The three girls just sweatdropped at the boy before deciding to ignore him for now. They group of four just talked about school and classes. While Harry sat with Alexis and her friends Chazz watched with a little bit of jealousy and anger as well as fear. He was afraid as he wondered if he was about to face Harry's revenge. He was jealous and angry due to how Harry and Alexis were acting around each other. He had a crush on Alexis since they attended the Duel Prep School and he had never seen the girl act like she did around his best friend. As for Harry, he had known the boy since they were younger and he had never known the boy to act as he had been around Alexis. It frustrated Chazz that Harry was able to so easily interact with Alexis.

In the back of his mind Harry felt like he was forgetting something important as he sat with Alexis and her friends and that whatever he was forgetting would probably come back and cause trouble for him later. He decided not to worry about it too much for now and just deal with it when the time came. "So are you all ready for the exam today?" Harry asked the three girls. "Yep I don't think that it will be terribly hard as we haven't been at school that long." Alexis answered with her two friends nodding in agreement.

"I for one can't wait as I haven't had a duel since I got here it is rather irritating." Harry told the three with a smirk on his face. "Well I for one can't wait to see what else you have in your deck besides that God card, Odin." Alexis told Harry. "Well then I will try not disappoint you when I get the chance to duel by dear." Harry told her with a smirk on his face.

"Well I guess it is time to leave for the exams." Harry said as he stood up after finishing his meal. "Your right we don't want to be late for the exam. That would be embarrassing." Alexis said as the two girls with her nodded their heads in agreement. The three girls along with Harry walked out of the cafeteria and to the exam room where they would take the written part of the promotion exam.

Along the way Harry learned the name of the two girls that hung out with Alexis. The one who had wanted to turn Jaden and Syrus in the previous night even after they won had brown hair and was named Jasmine. The other girl had black hair and was named Mindy. Harry was happy as he learned the two girls' names and no longer had to call them 'girls with Alexis'.

The group of four was some of the first people to arrive. Harry said goodbye to the girls as they all went to their seats. Harry saw that Bastion Misawa was also there and he waved to the boy in greeting which was returned. Harry decided to just sit and meditate while waiting for the exam to start. As he meditated he felt a pull and let it care him.

He opened his eyes to see that he was in a giant throne room, evidenced by the giant golden throne in the center. Sitting on the throne was a man dressed in golden armor. He had white hair that fell to his shoulders as well as a well as a short white beard. One of his eyes was covered by a golden plate type thing. This was the King of Asgard, Odin.

On Odin's right was a tall blonde haired man. He stood at around 6 foot 4 and his blonde hair went to his shoulders, he also had a neatly trimmed blonde beard. He was dressed in black armor with silver pieces built onto it. In addition he carried a massive war hammer and wore a red cape. This was Thor, Odin's son and the Nordic God of Thunder.

On Odin's left side was a man who had slicked back black hair and stood around 6 foot 2. He wore a black leather trench coat that went to his ankles and was opened showing that the inside was green with gold trimming. Underneath the coat he wore a black top with gold trimmings as well as black pants. He also had gold bracers on both forearms. He carried a gold staff with silver on top that had blue energy in the middle. This was Loki; Odin's other son as well as the Nordic God of Mischief.

Harry kneeled before the three and said, "Hello my lords." Odin let out a laugh, "We have told you before Harry that you need not kneel before us and call us Lords." Harry stood up with a sheepish look on his face. "How have you been Harry?" Loki asked. Loki and Harry both got along very well due to the pranks that Harry had pulled while growing up. "I have been well, only problem is that I have yet to get a duel since I arrived here at Duel Academy." Thor let out his own booming laugh, "Patience Harry, Patience. You will be able to get your fill of duels soon." Thor got along with Harry well also due to Harry's thirst for battles and duels.

"I hope so I haven't had a duel since the entrance exam. I need to duel soon I mean I have only been watching duels it's quite frustrating at the moment." Harry griped to the three gods. "Like Thor said Harry you must have patience." Odin told Harry who just nodded. "Now on to other matters. Why don't you tell us about a certain blonde haired Obelisk?" Loki asked with a mischievous smirk living up to his title as God of Mischief.

Odin and Thor just looked at Harry slightly confused. For his part Harry just shrugged, "Honestly I don't know. I mean she is a cool person and is rather attractive but I don't know what I feel for her." Thor and Odin just nodded their heads though inside they were smiling as they knew what Harry was feeling but they wouldn't interfere, they would allow Harry to figure things out for himself.

"Well Harry it seems that your time here is up." Odin told the boy. Harry nodded his head, "Good bye for now then." With that the throne room faded away as Harry opened his eyes to find himself back in the exam room. was at the front of the room, "Hello there students. Today you will be taking your promotion exam. The first part of it is the writing portion. After that there will be a short break before the duel portion." Harry for his part just zoned out the explanation as it wasn't too important; the test wouldn't be too much of a challenge for him. He was just happy that there was a dueling portion.

"You may begin your test when I gave the signal." Crowler said. About five minutes after he told them that he gave the signal for them to begin. Harry flipped the paper over he started the test right away. He answered questions ranging from, "What is the effect of Monster Reborn?" to problem solving questions dealing with attack and defense points. He finished his test rather quickly and glanced around the room to see how other people were doing. Bastion was finished, Chazz seemed to be taking his time on his, and Alexis seemed like she was close to be done herself. He sweatdropped when he saw that Syrus was sleeping in the Slifer Red section and seemed to be mumbling something that Harry couldn't make out.

Harry zoned out and thought about when he got his deck and first met the three Nordic Gods. HE had been telling the truth when he told Pegasus that the Nordics were calling to him but he hadn't told Pegasus the whole story.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**Harry closed his eyes as he was instructed to by Pegasus. The silver haired man had just told him to pick which ever ones called him. Yeah he couldn't be any more vague with that could he? So the black haired teen just decided to close his eyes and go with the flow. As he stood there with his eyes closed he felt a tug on his consciousness and just went with it.**_

_**When he opened his eyes he seemed to be standing on a very long rainbow bridge that seemed to be made of frost. He walked over to the side to see that below him was just stars and darkness; turning around all he saw was a circular golden dome like thing that had a point sticking out of the top. He sighed as he had no idea where he was or what was going on. He heard footsteps coming from behind him and turned around to see three men walking towards him, the one in the center had white hair while the ones to the white haired man's right and left had blonde and black hair respectively, and he automatically got into the fighting stance that he learned from his years of martial arts.**_

_**He saw the blonde haired man nod in what seemed to be approval of his actions and say something to the white haired man that he couldn't hear from where he was. He noticed that the black haired one was studying him curiously as if he was a great mystery. The white haired man stepped forward and said, "What is your name and what are you doing here?" **_

"_**I believe that it is polite to introduce yourself before asking the name of someone else." Harry said with a raised eyebrow. The blonde haired one let out a deep laugh while the white haired man gave a chuckle before answering, "That is true, my name is Odin Allfather. To my right is my son Thor Odinson, and to my left is my other son Loki Odinson." Harry just raised an eyebrow not believing the man as he introduced himself as Odin with his sons Thor and Loki but he introduced himself, "My name is Harry Seto Kaiba and I was instructed to find my deck." **_

_**All three men raised an eyebrow at the last part and Loki decided to be the one to ask the question, "What do you mean by deck?" Harry decided that he might as well answer the question even if he found it slightly strange that someone didn't know what a duel deck was, "My duel deck. In order for me to find the deck that fits me best, my grandfather told me to choose the deck that calls to me. So I closed my eyes and here I am." **_

_**None of the three men understood what a deck was but Thor asked, "Why would you need a deck to duel? Why wouldn't you use weapons?" Now it was Harry's turn to be confused as he didn't understand why a person would use a weapon in order to duel. Seeing that neither the three nor Harry understood what the other meant, Odin decided that it would be good if both groups explained to the other what they meant. "Why don't we both explain what we mean to each other?" Odin said logically. **_

_**So Harry explained to the three men what duel monsters were as well as the rules to the game. In return Thor, Loki, and Odin all explained what they thought he meant by dueling, that being battling with others through combat. Throughout the explanation by Harry the three men were slightly awed at the power that people could command through dueling. While Harry had now accepted that the three men were the Nordic Gods that they were named after, which explained why they thought he meant dueling through combat as they were the gods of the Norsemen.**_

_**After each group explained their thoughts the three Gods all had silent discussion before they turned back to Harry and Odin said, "Well from what you have said, we have inferred that we are duel monsters for some reason. As such we request that you be our wielder." Harry was shocked at what he just been told by the Lord of Asgard. "But why would you want me to be your wielder, when someone much better than me at dueling could be your wielder?" The three gods just smiled at the teen before Thor answered, "We have chosen you because not only are you young but you are also eager to prove yourself to others. In doing so by using us, you will also spread our name around the world and people will remember us and the power that we wield." Harry was shocked and honored at the same time, "Thank you my lords. I will be sure to spread your name as I duel." **_

_**Loki let out a small chuckle, "Don't call us 'Lords' as you are now our wielder." Harry just rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and said, "Sure, now what do I tell Pegasus?" All three gods thought for a moment before Odin said, "Tell him that the Nordics are calling to you. He did tell you to choose the deck that calls to you after all." Harry nodded his head before he answered, "That sounds like a good plan. Now I must go; I look forward to using you all in battle. Good bye." With that Harry slowly faded from the bridge hearing the three gods say their own goodbyes.**_

_**Harry's eyes opened and a he gave a small smile before he scrunched his brow in false confusion, turned to Pegasus and said, "The Nordics are calling me."**_

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

Harry was jerked out his thoughts when he saw Jaden walk into the room late. He was standing over Syrus and was saying something that Harry couldn't understand and then Chazz said something to the two Slifers angrily. Harry just shook his head at Jaden_, 'Really showing up late to the written exam? He acts like he doesn't even want to attend the school while someone people work hard to stay here. That's ridiculous.'_ Not far away from Harry Alexis had her own thoughts on the matter, _'Showing up late for the written part shows no respect for the knowledge part or dueling. He better have a plan for this or he will definitely be in trouble.' _

Harry watched as both Slifers slept through the written portion of the test and just sighed and shook his head. This was the reason that everyone was prejudiced against Slifers and thought that they were slackers. As much as he didn't agree with the prejudice against the Slifers, he had to admit that the way the two of them were acting didn't help the Slifer dorm's case. "Alright class the written exam is now over. So please walk, do not run, in line for today's rare cards." Professor Banner told all the students. All around the room people talked excitedly as they all wanted to get the rare cards. "Oh dear." Professor Banner said, before he was trampled as students rushed out of the classroom to get to the card shop.

The only ones that were left in the classroom were Alexis, Chazz, the two Slifers, Bastion, and Harry himself. Harry himself didn't feel the need to rush and buy any of the rare cards as he felt that only insecure duelist needed to buy rare cards in order for them to feel that they would be successful in their duels. It was honestly something that Harry found pathetic. The two boys who were always with Chazz rushed to him and said something that Harry couldn't hear and then Chazz said something to them and the two boys rushed out of the room. Only a few moments after the two left Chazz got up and left the room as well.

Bastion was currently trying to wake up the two Slifers and Harry pitied him for what seemed to be an impossible task. But he succeeded as he said something that caused the two boys to jump wake. Harry guessed that it was probably something to do with the rare cards as Syrus seemed to be an insecure duelist and Jaden would probably just want to get new cards. Deciding that he didn't want to deal want to deal with the two Slifers today as he wanted to be fully focused on his duel and dealing with the Slifers would most likely give him a headache. He didn't dislike the two but they were a little annoying.

Harry walked over to Alexis and asked, "So why are you not rushing to get some of the rare cards oh Obelisk Queen?" Alexis blushed slightly at the compliment before answering, "I don't feel the need to get any new cards. I am confident that I will be able to win in my duel without having to add some random rare cards." Harry nodded his head in agreement as he had seen her duel. She was very skilled and had been defeated by Jaden only due to the unbelievable luck that the Slifer Red seemed to have. Now he didn't mean that Jaden didn't have any skill, he was a skilled duelist and had unique combinations, but the boy seemed to rely on luck to win most of his duels.

"I agree with you. Also it seems that today you get your wish to see more of my deck. I hope that it impresses you my dear." Harry said to the blonde Obelisk. She nodded her head as she really wanted to find out what other monsters Harry had in his deck besides the powerful God card, Odin. "I can't wait to see what else you have Harry." She told him. Harry thought for a moment before saying, "Also I will be able to see more of what you can do besides what was shown when you had your duel with Jaden." Alexis nodded her head as she wanted to show the handsome black haired teen what she could do. _'Wait…Again with calling him handsome? What is this feeling that I am getting?'_ She thought to herself before breaking away from her thoughts when she noticed Harry looking at her expectedly.

"I'm sorry can you repeat that?" She asked sheepishly with a small blush on her face. Harry just smirked a little and said, "I said that unfortunately I must leave your wonderful company now so that I may prepare for my duel." Alexis nodded as she too needed to prepare for her duel. "Well then I look forward to seeing you duel." Alexis said as she turned to walk out of the classroom. "I look forward to yours as well." Harry called to her as she left. He then realized that he was the only one in the classroom and left; he had about an hour before it was time for the promotion duel to start. He decided to look for a quite spot to meditate and relax before his duel.

* * *

The spot that he found was quite strange; he was currently sitting with his legs stretched out in the hallway that had been constructed underneath the arena. The entire duel room of the stadium had hallways and rooms built underneath in order for duelists to relax as they waited for their duel to spot. Not many people knew about these and the only reason that Harry had known about them was because his father had dueled here once, around the time that the Duel Academy first opened in order to promote attendance to the Academy. His father had a room built under the arena for himself; he also had one built for Harry recently. The only reason that Harry wasn't in there now was because from where he was he could hear the on goings of the students above him. There was also a TV on the wall across for him.

He watched all the exam duels though he only paid serious attention to the duels that included people that interested him. He watched as Alexis dismantled her opponent with ease. The Ra Yellow, Bastion, used a complex strategy to defeat his opponent quite soundly. Syrus, with all of his insecurity, barely squeaked by his opponent. The duel that gave him pause though was Chazz and Jaden's duel. For one, Chazz used cards that Harry didn't know the boy had and something about that bothered him. Secondly, he was interested as Jaden hadn't used a Fusion Monster the entire duel and won due to Wing Kuriboh, which amused Harry as many people considered the Kuribohs useless.

Harry was pondering how he was going to go about his upcoming duel. He didn't want to use of the Gods as he had decided to only use them in special duels or situations where he absolutely needed to use them. But he had strong monsters in his deck not counting them and he couldn't wait to see the looks on people's faces when he revealed some of them. The watch that he was wearing beeped signifying that it was time for him to duel. He walked swiftly through the hallways until he came to an elevator; the elevator led to a room that had a plain, unassuming door so that people wouldn't discover the downstairs and bother the duelist.

He opened the door and swiftly walked to the arena floor. Upon arriving he discovered that for some reason he was the last person to have his exam; which slightly bothered him since he didn't really want all of the attention on him at the moment. But he figured that since he was the son of Seto Kaiba that people would want to see more of what he could do and thus him having his duel last was most likely done purposefully. He just put those thoughts out of his head so that he could concentrate on his upcoming duel. He looked across the field at his opponent.

His opponent was wearing the standard Obelisk blue uniform; he had shaggy blonde hair that fell to around the middle of his neck. He also had the standard Academy duel disk on and had a stoic expression. "This is the final promotion exam of the day; it will be Cody James versus Harry Kaiba." Principle Sheppard announced. Up in the stands Alexis gasped slightly and Zane, who was standing next to her, widened his eyes slightly. Cody James was one of the best duelists in the Academy and was definitely in the top 10. 'How are you going to handle this duel Harry?' Alexis thought to herself worried, and Zane glanced at her slightly amused at her reaction towards the black haired teen.

Both of the duelists took the places had Harry called out to the older teen with a smirk, "Age before beauty James." The blonde haired teen just looked at him before drawing his card. "First I activate the spell card Meteor of Destruction. When I activate this card you take 1000 points of damage. Though I can't use this card if you are below 3000 life points, it works perfectly in this situation." After playing the card a giant flaming meteor appeared above the field and crashed into Harry causing to give a grunt in pain as he took damage (Harry's LP:4000-1000=3000).

"Now I summon Lancer Lindwurm to the field and I end my turn." James said concluding his turn. A dragon monster appeared on the field; it was mostly green though it was wearing shiny gold armor that covered its head and torso. On its forearms it wore spiky gold bracers. It its hands it carried a sharp lance that was a silver color and was sharpened at both ends (Lancer Lindwurm lvl-4/Atk-1800/Def-1200).

Harry didn't show any emotion outwardly though on the inside he was impressed by the move and decided that the boy definitely deserved to be known as one of the best in the Academy. He drew his first card and looked at his hand. He currently had Nordic Relic Laevateinn, Tanngnjostr of the Nordic Beasts, Magic Cylinder, Gleipnir the Fetters of Finrir, Nordic Relic Megingjord, and the card that he had just drew, Effect Veiler. He looked at his hand and realized that he wouldn't be able to summon Odin on his first turn and win like that again. 'Hmm what can I do with this? I might as well stall for now.' Harry thought to himself before starting his turn.

"First I summon Effect Veiler in defense mode (Lvl-1/Atk-0/Def-0)." As he summoned the monster a small female fairy with wings appeared on the field. Many people wanted to laugh at the weak monster, but they remembered what had happened the last time that Harry had summoned what most thought of as a weak monster; he had brought out a God and defeated Doctor Crowler in one turn. "Now I play three cards face down." As said that, three cards appeared on the field face down. "After that I end my turn."

People now where confused as there was no summoning of an all powerful God or a strange card that seemed to spell certain doom for his opponent. _'I hope that you know what you are doing Harry.'_ Alexis thought to herself, worried for the black haired teen that was causing her to feel strange emotions. _'So Kaiba what's your plan?_' Zane thought as he watched. He himself had dueled with James before and knew from experience that the boy could be tricky to duel.

Chazz had his own thoughts,_ 'Harry you better not lose this. Both of us can not afford to lose today.'_ Bastion suspected that the Kaiba Corp. heir might have a plan_, 'Are you just stalling for a card or have you actually set up a plan?'_ Meanwhile Jaden didn't really have any thoughts in particular about the duel though he hoped that the black haired teen won, as the boy was a pretty cool person and Jaden wanted to be the one to beat him.

For his part James just drew a card. "Now I summon Red Eyes Black Chick in attack mode." After saying that a small black dragon with red eyes appeared on the field, causing many of the girls to give"awe" at how cute the baby dragon looked (Red Eyes Black Chick Lvl-1/Atk-800/Def-500). "Unfortunately though he won't be staying for long as I activate his effect. I can send him to the graveyard in order to special summon Red Eyes Black Dragon from my hand. Now grow to adulthood and rise Red Eyes Black Dragon!" James said as he continued his turn. Harry inwardly cursed as he and the crowd watched the dragon chick glow white before it grew larger to be full sized. Once the light faded a massive black dragon with red eyes let out a fearsome roar (Red Eyes Black Dragon Lvl-7/Atk-2400/Def-2000).

(Harry's field= Effect Veiler in Defense mode (Lvl-1/Atk-0/Def-0) three face downs. Life points=3000). (James's field= Red Eyes Black Dragon in attack mode. Lancer Lindwurm in attack mode (Lvl-4/Atk-1800/Def-1200). No face downs. Life points=4000.)

"Now prepare to meet defeat! Lancer Lindwurm attack Effect Veiler. And with Lancer Lindwurm's effect when he destroys a monster with less defense points than he has attack points the difference is taken from your life points." James commanded his monster, the green dragon charged at the small fairy ready to slice it in half. "Hold it right there! I activate Magic Cylinder! Now your attack is redirected at you and you take the damage that I would have taken." Harry said as one of his traps was revealed. A barrel appeared in front of Effect Veiler and when Lindwurm hit it, the barrel glowed before firing a beam of energy at James. James gave a grunt of pain as he took the damage (James's LP: 4000-1800=2200). "That doesn't matter as I now have my Red Eyes destroy your pathetic fairy. Red Eyes wipe that thing off the field with Inferno Fire Blast!" James instructed his monster. The Dragon gave a roar before it shot a giant fire ball that engulfed and destroyed the small fairy that was on Harry's side of the field.

Instead of reacting angrily like James thought he would have; Harry just smirked. "I must thank you for doing that because you have activated one of my other traps. Not only that but activated the effect of one of the monsters in my hand, Tanngnjostr of the Nordic Beasts. I also activate Nordic Relic Laevateinn." Harry told his opponent. "What the hell do they do?" James asked angrily as he was unfamiliar with the card and he was upset that the younger teen had managed to get him to walk into a trap. "Let me explain. You see I can activate Nordic Relic Laevateinn when a monster on the field is destroyed. With this card I can Select 1 face-up monster on the field that destroyed a monster by battle this turn and destroy the selected monster. The best part is that cards and effects cannot be activated in response. And the card that I select is your Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Harry explained to his opponent.

James and the crowd watched in shock as the Dragon was engulfed in a bright light before it was destroyed. "As for Tanngnjostr of the Nordic Beasts, when a monster I control is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon this card from my hand. So I summon him to the field in defense mode." Harry said as he explained the effect of his monster. As he finished a large black goat that had two tails, two golden horns, and yellow eyes with red around them appeared on the field in defense position (Lvl-3/Atk-800/Def-100). _'This kid just countered my every move on that turn.'_ James thought to himself before saying, "There is nothing else I can do this turn so I end."

(Harry's field: Tanngnjostr of the Nordic Beasts in defense position (Lvl-3/Atk-800/Def-100). 1 card facedown. Life points=3000).

(James's field: Lancer Lindwurm in attack position (Lvl-4/Atk-1800/Def-1200). No face downs. Life points=2200.)

Up in the stands people were shocked at the way that the younger teen had just out maneuvered one of the better duelist in the Academy. 'I knew that you had a plan Harry. Now what will you do?' Alexis thought to herself as she wondered what else the teen could do. Next to her Zane just nodded his approvingly at the move that the rising star of Obelisk just made. Bastion also approved of the way Harry had used his traps and the cards at his disposal. Jaden wanted to duel the Kaiba Corp. heir even more. While Chazz had his own thoughts, 'There are the skills that prove just who exactly is the son of Seto Kaiba.'

"I guess that means that it is my turn." Harry said as he drew a card; the card he drew being Mystical Space Typhoon. 'Well I don't need this card right now.' He thought to himself before saying, "First I switch Tanngnjostr of the Nordic Beasts into Attack mode and activate his second effect." James was shocked at what had just been said, "W-w-what do you mean 'second effect'?" Harry just gave a deadly smirk, "Exactly what I said. You see once per turn, when he is switched from defense position to Attack Position, I can Special Summon 1 "Nordic Beast" monster from my Deck in face-up Defense Position, except for Tanngnjostr. Now I summon Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts to the field.

After he finished his explanation a muscular black horse with a yellow man and tail as well as amber colored eyes with red markings coming from them appeared on the field (Tuner/Lvl-4/Atk-1600/Def-1000). James raised an eyebrow at the move, he had not seen Harry's entrance exam so he wasn't exactly sure what the point of that move was, "So what exactly was the point of that? My Lindwurm is still stronger than both of your monsters." All the people who had witnessed Harry's entrance exam knew that something big had to be coming and they were right.

"You didn't see my entrance exam did you?" Harry asked the boy who nodded in reply. "Well then let me show you what you missed! Because now I tune my Tanngnjostr with my Guldfaxe to Synchro Summon the Black Rose Dragon!" Harry exclaimed as the horse turned into a series of rings that the goat flew through before there was a bright light and with a gust of wind it cleared away. Everyone except Harry was shocked by the winds and the rose petals that flew around the field as a massive black dragon appeared. The dragon was pure block with wings that were covered in red rose petals; it also had spikes similar to those of a rose bush on its tail. Everyone realized then why it was called Black Rose Dragon (Synchro/Lvl-7/Atk-2400/Def-1800).

'Another one of those Synchro monsters? Those things have incredible power, and yet he seems to control them with such ease.' Alexis thought to herself as she watched the wind cause Harry's coat and Harry to billow. 'Yet another one of these strange summons. They seem to require certain ways to be summoned. If I wish to be number one then I must devise a strategy to defeat them.' Bastion thought to himself as he looked at the monster. Chazz was just shocked into silence at the sight of yet another one of the strange cards that Harry possessed, while Jaden just became even more anxious to duel the black haired teen.

"Now I activate Black Rose Dragon's effect. When this card is Synchro Summoned, I can destroy all cards on the field including this one." Harry said as the Dragon gave a massive flap of its wings that destroyed Harry's face down, as well as James's Lancer Lindwurm. After it was finished it disappeared as well. "What was the point of that? All you did was leave yourself wind open for an attack!" James exclaimed as he couldn't understand why Harry had done that. Nobody in the stands were in a much better position of understanding either.

"I did that so I can activate this. Monster Reborn!" Harry said as he activated the spell card that was in his hand, "And I use it to return Black Rose Dragon back to the field from my graveyard in attack mode!" Now James and everyone else understood what Harry had done. "Now to finish this duel! Black Rose attack him directly with Rose Gale!" Once Harry said that the Dragon gave a fearsome roar before it gave a flap of its wings and sent a flurry at James. James gave a cry of pain as he took the damage and lost his life points (James's LP: 2200-2400=0).

"And the winner is Harry Kaiba!" Principle Sheppard announced as the crowd gave a giant cheer. Harry deactivated his custom duel disk before turning to the crowd and giving a bow. He turned back to see James walking towards him. "That was a great duel Kaiba." James said as he extended his hand. Harry nodded his head in agreement before saying, "Indeed it was I look forward to dueling you again someday." The crowd gave a roar of agreement at the sportsmanship that the two duelists had shown. James nodded his head before he turned and walked out of his side of the arena. Harry gave one last wave to the crowd before he too left through his side. Unknown to Harry was that with the duel that he had just won he had started a legacy and earned his own title, "The Synchro King of Duel Academy."

* * *

**And that is a wrap. In this chapter I wanted to give a more in-depth look on how Harry got the Nordic cards as well as incorporate them into the story more. As for Kaiba having a duel at the school, I figured that he would probably have done it in order to get people interested in attending. Also Harry has more synchros up his sleeves for later. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and the duel. Also the deck that James used was a copy of my actual deck.**


End file.
